Death Surgeon Shinobi
by HaretaSora
Summary: Naruto soon after the Kyuubi attack is taken in by Tsunade his godmother and raised by her with one condition When he is of age to graduate from the academy she must bring him back to be a ninja. During a shopping trip Naruto stumbles upon an old man who offered him a heart shaped fruit, not knowing the abilities he would gain by eating it. Ope Ope no Mi & Haki Naruto x 3 TBA girls
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** : Naruto, soon after the Kyuubi attack, is taken in by Tsunade, his godmother, and raised by her with one condition. When he is of age to either graduate from the academy or enroll in it she must bring him back to be a ninja.

Sometime along during their travels Naruto stumbles upon a kind, odd eyed old man who offered him an odd heart shaped fruit, not knowing the abilities he would gain by eating the fruit

Ope Ope no Mi and Haki user Naruto

Naruto x 3 Girls (Chosen – but To Be Announced)

 _Challenge by Teddy Vanderaa_

 **Death Surgeon Shinobi**

 **Chapter 1**

Tsunade tried to ease her erratically beating heart while she rushed towards where she last saw Gamabunta fighting the Kyuubi before both it and the large toad seemed to disappear. Fear was coursing through her veins as she almost knew what she would find once she got to Kushina and Minato.

She cursed mentally as she had let her phobia of blood stop her from being there to help deliver the child that was to be her godson and possibly endanger both him and his parents.

Her eyes widened while she felt her heart drop to her stomach once her eyes landed on the sight of Kushina with a large gaping hole in her stomach. It only dropped deeper down as she saw a dead Minato hugging her from behind while a crying baby was held in her arms.

"K-Kushina, oh god, I-I can try and help you. I-I won't let you die" she stuttered out as she shakily walked towards her, tears building up in the corners of her eyes. Despite all of this she forced herself not to be affected by the sight of blood or the fear she could feel from it.

"T-Tsunade…I kn-know you can't though I am glad you m-made it" Kushina strained out as Tsunade crouched down to Kushina's side and was shakily handed the small baby in Kushina's arms.

"I-I can use my Creation Rebirth and pump it into you! I don't care if I die from it! Your baby needs his mother!" Tsunade cried out before Kushina silenced her by her weak hand cupping her cheek.

"Q-Quiet Tsunade…I-I'm too far gone. P-Please just l-listen to me" Kushina weakly said as Tsunade nodded weakly. She could see Kushina barely staying alive through sheer willpower while she held the now sleeping baby closer to her. "P-Please look after Naruto for me and Minato. Love him for us and a-allow h-him into your heart" she said as she shakily moved her hand down to Naruto's head.

"K-Kushina I-I don't know if can be a mother. I-I know I was your choice as godmother due to me being your sensei in the past but I lost Dan and Nawaki…what if I lose Naruto?" she whispered out as Kushina let out a laugh, though it was more coughs than laughs.

"I-I know…you can d-do this Tsunade, y-you won't l-lose him. I-I chose y-you as his g-godmother because I saw that y-you could if anything happened to us. D-Don't let the village use him as a weapon. Pr-Protect him and love him…for the…both of us" she said before she smiled at her and turned her attention down towards the now quiet baby. "I-I love you…Naruto…my p-precious baby…" Kushina said with a weak but happy smile as her eyes finally closed and her chest stopped moving, her hand still on the sleeping baby's head.

Tsunade honestly couldn't hold her tears in any longer.

'I'll try my best Kushina. I promise I will look after Naruto and try my best to be a mother to him' Tsunade thought as she gently took Kushina's hand off Naruto, giving it one last squeeze before she stood up just as her sensei and a squad of ANBU appeared behind her.

"Tsunade I didn't expect you to be here. I thought you were back with Shizune" Hiruzen said with a frown as he noticed the scene before him.

"She's safe back in Konoha near the Senju compound, I should get back to her" she said as Hiruzen pointed towards the sleeping Naruto in her arms.

"Is that who I think is and is he what I think he is?" he asked as Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"His name is Naruto and yes he is but as his godmother if you think I'm going to allow him to be used as a weapon because of it then you have another thing coming sensei" she growled out before Hiruzen frowned and sighed.

"I understand but we still need you and him present for the council meeting before you leave" he said and while Tsunade wanted to object the look on her sensei's face told her this wasn't a request.

Plus as an active ninja and Sannin she didn't have room to argue.

"Fine. Send ANBU when you need us" she said bluntly before she started to walk back towards Konoha, holding the sleeping Naruto close to her. She didn't slow down as she speed walked through the forest, unable to jump, but made sure that his blue blanket wrapped around him to protect him from the cold wind.

It surprisingly didn't take her long to return to Konoha. She moderately chalked it up to her being so focused on everything she would need to raise and take care of the little baby that slept calmly in her arms and against her chest. She was brought out of her thoughts as she heard a familiar voice calling out to her.

"Lady Tsunade! Lady Tsunade! Thank goodness you are alright!" Shizune, her 14 year old student and the niece of her dead lover, said as she rushed up to her before stopping and looking wide eyed at the baby in her arms.

"Is that-?" she asked before Tsunade nodded, stopping her question midway through.

"Yes, it is Kushina and Minato's son, his name is Naruto. Now because of a terrible tragedy I am taking up my role as godmother to raise him sooner than I ever expected" she said with a frown as Shizune, who was rather close to Kushina; who she saw as an aunt or even a sister, teared up but nodded.

"Well we better get him inside and cleaned up shouldn't we?" the young girl asked as she turned away, most likely to hide the tears heard in her voice.

Tsunade didn't waste any time wrapping Shizune in a one armed hug which she quickly returned, while minding the sleeping baby cradled in her other arm. "Shhh, it'll be okay but right now we have to look after little Naruto here" she said as Shizune nodded and stepped back, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yes you are right Lady Tsunade. I'll go and look for a cradle and some blankets for him" Shizune quickly said as she hurried back into the compound with Tsunade slowly behind her.

"I will have to leave soon with Naruto for a council meeting with Hiruzen so get everything ready for Naruto and pack our things as I plan to leave tomorrow by noon latest" she said as Shizune nodded.

"Understood Lady Tsunade, I'll get our things ready" her student said before she rushed off to look through some of the large Senju compound. Tsunade though couldn't help but sigh softly before a slight smile grew on her lips as the still sleeping Naruto nuzzled against her chest more, seeking out any warmth nearby to him.

She wouldn't consider herself fully into the thought of being his mom so quickly but Kushina trusted her and, with her last breaths, asked her to care for him so she was determined to protect him and try her best. Though the sight of a rather adorable baby nuzzling against her for warmth was enough to stir something in her chest, as much as she wouldn't admit it.

"Lady Tsunade I found a cradle and some blankets for him" Shizune said as she poked her head out from the main living room of the building they had been staying in for the last few months. Tsunade, shaking off the odd feeling in her chest, walked into the room to see the small wooden cradle on the floor that was just the right size for Naruto.

"Great timing as I think I can sense ANBU coming our way" Tsunade said with an annoyed sigh as she accepted the blankets from Shizune to wrap Naruto in more. Just as she was about to pick up the small wooden cradle three ANBU bearing a tiger, dragon, and boar mask, appeared behind them silent as ever.

"Did sensei get the council put together that quickly?" she asked as the dragon ANBU nodded. "Well I shouldn't be surprised since he does have a way of gathering people quickly when it is needed" she said as she pointed to the cradle.

"One of you carry that back with us so I don't have to hold him the whole time as I have a feeling I might have to punch or threaten someone" she growled out slightly before the tiger ANBU picked up the cradle and the others motioned for her to follow.

"Shizune you stay here and continue packing. Hopefully this shouldn't take long" she said as Shizune nodded and went back to packing while Tsunade followed the ANBU out of the compound and towards the Hokage building.

As they entered the Hokage's chamber she had to struggle not to glare at Danzo as he sat in the middle of the Elders, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane on one side of the table. The other side was all of Konoha's dominant clan heads as Hiashi Hyuga, Fugaku Uchiha, Inochi Yamanaka, Choza Akimichi, Shikaku Nara, Shibi Aburame, and Tsume Inuzuka all sat together.

And of course at the head of the table was her sensei, Hiruzen Sarutobi, back in his Hokage garb which told her he had taken back up the mantle of Hokage after Minato's death. She didn't mind that since she'd rather have him back in power than allow someone like Danzo to slip into power.

"Tsunade, sorry to call you so soon after everything but with you planning to leave as soon as possible this meeting had to be called" Hiruzen frowned as she shrugged her shoulders, directing the ANBU where to set the cradle in the room.

"Whatever just let's make this quick since I have a lot to figure out and plan because of this little guy" she said as she gently set Naruto down in the cradle, making sure he was safely wrapped up and warm.

"I'm sorry Tsunade but I don't believe it is best for the village if you take our jinchuriki from the village" Danzo quickly seemed to chime in as the other Elders, who were basically his parrots that went along with whatever he said, nodded alongside him.

"Well I'm sorry but as his godmother and closest living relative, seeing as my grandmother was Mito Uzumaki, I don't believe you have say over what I do with my godson" Tsunade growled out as Hiruzen quickly cleared his throat to stop the two from starting any arguments.

"Wait the little guy over there is actually the new jinchuriki of the Kyuubi?" Tsume said in shock since to place a burden like that on a newborn baby was a bit much.

"I figure it was the only way for Minato to subdue the Kyuubi as it is nigh impossible to kill a Bijuu. And it goes without saying that this bit of info is an S-rank secret and not to be repeated under any means unless with my approval" Hiruzen said, ending with a very serious tone that left for no argument as the others nodded.

"Look sensei Kushina tasked me with the job of godmother. Hell she told me with her last breath to do it! I don't care if I am labeled a missing nin for leaving with him I will raise him and I won't do it here!" she said as she slammed her hands on the table and stared her sensei dead in the eyes.

"There is no need to go that far Tsunade, no one is going to label you as a missing nin" he said, a small barely visible smirk on his face, as he watched the shocked looks on the Elders while a few of the clan heads frowned slightly.

"Hiruzen you can't be serious. If our village loses our jinchuriki it will greatly weaken our village!" Koharu said as Hiruzen sighed.

"Really and how is a little newborn baby going to keep our village strong right now? What better person to train him than his godmother who is a Sannin?" he asked Koharu, who frowned, before he turned to Tsunade. "Which is why I will let Tsunade take Naruto to raise him how she sees fit but there are two conditions" he said as Tsunade knew there was always a catch.

"And these conditions are?" she asked with a frown before Hiruzen held up one finger.

"First is that you will train him as you see fit and by the time he reaches 16, when he would graduate the academy, you bring him back to Konoha. This does not mean you have to train him but knowing you you'll want him to at least be able to defend himself" he said as Tsunade frowned.

"Do we really have to return to the village?" she asked as Hiruzen sighed.

"Yes, I would think his parents would want him to have some ties to the village at least" he said as she groaned but nodded as she was in no place to argue right now.

"Fine, whatever. What is the second condition?" she asked as her sensei chuckled and held up a second finger.

"You must keep in constant contact with either myself or Jiraiya, who I will send from time to time to check in on you, Naruto, and his seal" he said as Homura stood up, slamming a hand on the table.

"Hiruzen you honestly can't be considering letting Tsunade, who has a problem with drinking and gambling, to raise a child let alone our jinchuriki!" he yelled in outrage as Tsunade slammed her hand down on the table, creating a rather large crack through the middle from the force of it and the strength behind it.

"I believe I can raise a child since I am a world renowned medic. Plus I'll have you know since living here for the last few months I have gotten my drinking and gambling in check so how about you shut up about what you don't know" she growled as Shikaku sighed.

"How troublesome. Just let the woman take the kid as the benefits outweigh any downsides I can see. In the end we get a possible shinobi trained by a Sannin. If Jiraiya's last student became a Hokage and her current student is shaping to be a skillful medic imagine how serious she will be training her godchild" Shikaku said as he sighed, crossed his arms, and leaned back in his chair.

"I have to agree with Shikaku here as I do not see a large enough downside to make any objections to this. Especially since he will be returning at 16" Shibi Aburame said as he adjusted his sunglasses.

"I still object to this. We need to make our jinchuriki strong, strong enough to defend themselves as I doubt he will be if he is trained to be solely a medic. If anyone is to raise and train a child I would best be someone who can ensure he will be powerful" Danzo said, narrowing his lone eye ever so slightly towards Tsunade.

"You may object all you want Danzo but I approve of this and have the utmost faith that Tsunade will protect and care for him. Plus this will be a great opportunity for Naruto to see more of the Land of Fire and grow compared to just being stuck in the village" Hiruzen said as Tsunade grew a smile on her face from her sensei's words.

"So I am free leave with the kid tomorrow?" she asked as Hiruzen nodded.

"Yes but do come with me to my office as I have some things I would like to give to you privately and this was the final topic of the meeting." he said before Tsunade nodded, already expecting her sensei to have things prepared for her as he was the kind of man to think fast and get things set up even faster, even in his old age.

"You all know what is needed to fix up the village, if there are any troubles please contact me" Hiruzen said as the Shinobi clan heads nodded before disappearing via shunshin and the Elders just slowly got up and walked off, though Danzo had a thinly veiled glare directed towards her and Naruto.

"Boar can you carefully carry Naruto and follow Tsunade and me to my office?" Hiruzen asked as the ANBU nodded and very carefully picked up the cradle before walking off beside them up to his office.

"Please set Naruto down and return to your post" he said as the ANBU nodded, setting the cradle down next to Tsunade's chair and disappeared via shunshin.

Hiruzen could only sigh with a sad frown as he looked down at the sleeping baby in the cradle. "For Minato and Kushina to die so quickly after little Naruto was born is a tragedy. I do not know who could have possibly released the Kyuubi from Kushina but I will find out" Hiruzen said, his eyes filled with a fury Tsunade had seen very rarely and it always ended with someone gravely injured or dead.

"Do you have any idea who could have possibly done it?" Tsunade asked as she sat down in the chair next to Naruto, slowly rocking the cradle while she watched her sensei sit down behind his desk.

"The only ones possible to control a Bijuu and pull it out is an Uchiha but my gut and everything I have seen and felt tells me it isn't an Uchiha in the village" Hiruzen said as Tsunade nodded along, trusting her sensei's judgement since he wasn't called 'The Professor' for nothing.

"Well that just breeds more trouble" she said with a frown as Hiruzen nodded but waved it off.

"I can look into it more in depth later though right now I have some things to give you, some things Minato and Kushina left behind for either you or Jiraiya should one of you take up your mantle of godparent" he said as he inserted a small glass cylinder into a drawer, making it pop open, before putting the two scrolls inside on top of the desk.

"This is the bank documents for Kushina and Minato's account, totaling in enough ryo to take care of you, him, and Shizune for the foreseeable future. Kushina had a sizeable fortune that her family gave her before sending her over and Minato saved up a lot while working as Hokage" he said as he handed it over to Tsunade.

"Well that solves the expenses needed to raise a baby right off the bat" Tsunade said as she was thankful for it since while she might not be in debt from gambling anymore that didn't mean she had that big of a fortune to keep her and Shizune afloat, let alone a baby as well.

Hiruzen couldn't help but chuckle a bit at his student's comment before picking up the second one. "This though is empty. Kushina instructed me to tell whichever godparent that accepted the role to seal up every weapon and scroll in their house and to use this," he said as he put a small vial of blood up on the desk, "to unlock the house as it is locked by an immensely strong blood seal" he said as Tsunade frowned but accepted the empty scroll and the vial of blood, even though the latter made her moderately sick.

"Will this thing seriously be able to hold everything in it?" she asked as she wasn't too well versed in seals as the extent of her knowledge of the topic extended to her Yin Seal on her forehead.

"Minato made sure of it. It might look small but it has the storage strength and capacity of the high quality larger scrolls. It is also only able to be opened and sealed by Naruto and one other person that I add to the seal matrix, which I have already done for you." Hiruzen added as Tsunade let out an impressed whistle as she looked over the scroll.

"Minato really went all out with this didn't he?" she said as Hiruzen chuckled.

"Well he did want everything of both his and Kushina's put in there, both weapon and technique scrolls, for their son. You can give the contents of it to him when he eventually becomes either a genin or chunin depending on your call" Hiruzen said as Tsunade nodded understandingly before slipping the items into her pockets.

"I'll be sure to go and seal up everything after I get the little guy back to my compound where Shizune can watch over him for a bit" she said while Hiruzen nodded.

"I am surprised you are so quick to take the role of godmother even if it was somewhat forced by Kushina's last wish. Does this mean you are welcoming the role as godmother and mother?" he asked as Tsunade sighed and frowned.

"No…in fact I'm terrified" Tsunade said as she clenched her fists and stared down at the sleeping baby beside her. "I'm afraid I won't be a well enough mother to him or-that you might lose him like you did Dan and Nawaki?" Hiruzen finished for her as the sight of her fists clenching tighter was an answer on its own.

"Tsunade, Kushina trusted you before her death and she had faith in you until her death. You are stronger and wiser now. With every loss we suffer it makes us stronger in its own way. Today I lost my dear wife Biwako by the hands of the one who led to the deaths of Naruto's parents." he said as Tsunade's eyes widened at the death of her sensei's wife, a woman that had been like another mother to her.

"But I will not allow her death to weaken me Tsunade. It will only strengthen my drive to protect those closest to me and grow stronger to make sure I can protect them. Please, I believe in you Tsunade so believe in yourself" her sensei said with such a caring tone that she couldn't bring herself to look him in the face or else she knew she would possibly start to cry again.

"I-I'll try my best sensei, I really will" she said as he chuckled.

"That is all I can ask Tsunade and remember you aren't alone. You have me, Jiraiya, Shizune and now Naruto standing beside you when he can" he said, smiling as he heard Tsunade chuckle with a smile of her own on her face while she crouched down beside the cradle.

"I know" she said with a soft sigh before picking Naruto up out of his cradle, careful not to wake him as she adjusted him in her arms. "I really better get the little guy back as he is bound to be hungry soon and I still have to figure that out. Plus the whole packing my stuff and his stuff to leave tomorrow is going to be a chore" she said as Hiruzen nodded and motioned for an ANBU to appear.

"Go take the cradle back to the Senju compound main building for Tsunade please as she has to carry Naruto" he said as the ANBU nodded and disappeared with the cradle before he turned back to Tsunade. "Do let me know if I can help in anyway, I know I am going to be busy tomorrow with the full aftermath of the attack but I always have time for my students" he added as Tsunade smiled and nodded before walking towards the door.

"I know sensei, thanks again as always" she said as she and Naruto left. As much as she liked talking with her sensei she had a lot of stuff to do before daybreak and she needed to get started so she could at least get some sleep in before they left.

"Come on little guy, let's get you in a bassinet or something for the night" she said in a soft whisper as the small baby in her arms nuzzled closer to her for warmth.

 **-Next Day-**

Tsunade sighed as she watched Shizune carry the happily babbling Naruto in her arms while she carried the large storage scroll that they had fit everything of theirs as well as the one scroll that held everything of Naruto's from his parent's house in it.

Thankfully they had been able to get everything packed and get him fed with enough time to let them get a good night's sleep. Thankfully Naruto seemed to be a heavy sleeper after getting a full meal in him.

Though to feed Naruto she had to somewhat modify her body a bit with a medical technique she had learnt back when she was with Dan for the case of if ever they had kids and she couldn't naturally produce milk. Originally it was a technique made for maids or mothers who adopted so they could still feed the children they cared for or adopted. She knew she had to do it for Naruto considering he was a newborn and formula was something she wanted to get him on eventually.

"Are you okay Lady Tsunade? If you want to rest more I can look after Naruto for you after we find an inn" Shizune said as she shook her head.

"No I'm fine, we really need to keep moving so we can reach the town I have planned for us to stay in for a while and get settled down before it gets too late" she said as they had left Konoha an hour or two ago, after a farewell from a shadow clone of her sensei, something she understood since the whole village was hectic to repair and recover meaning the Hokage was even busier.

They continued through the forests of the Land of Fire towards the village she had in mind until she started to notice Naruto's fussing in Shizune's arms.

"Naru-chan? What's wrong? You don't need a diaper and you were just sleeping" Shizune said confused as Tsunade chuckled and gently took the fussing baby from her student's arms.

"Relax Shizune, the little guy is just hungry. Isn't the right Naruto?" she asked in a 'baby voice' as she rubbed his cheek, settling him down in one arm as she used the other to uncover her breast from her grey top.

She wasn't too worried about others seeing as she couldn't sense anyone nearby. She did though chuckle at her student's embarrassed and nervous look as Shizune looked away. "Aw relax Shizune it's a perfectly natural thing. No need to get embarrassed" she teased as Shizune only got redder.

"I-It's not that. It's just…the size" Shizune mumbled as she stared down at her own still developing chest as she was only 14.

"Oh, well don't let it get you down. I was roughly the same size as you when I was your age. It wasn't until I was around my late 20's or so when I really bloomed" she said as she noticed a look of hope in Shizune's eyes that made her laugh a bit before Shizune looked over at her.

"S-So how does it feel? Does it hurt?" Shizune asked as her curiosity got the better of her.

"It feels weird but doesn't hurt, especially since the little guy doesn't have any teeth. He does definitely drink a lot though" she said with a chuckle as Shizune nodded while they continued walking.

By the time they had reached the town Tsunade had set up for them to stay in, which had taken a few hours, Naruto had finished eating and gone back to sleep in Shizune's arms as all newborns did mostly was eat, sleep, and go to the bathroom.

Thankfully he wasn't messy when it came to the last part.

"So why did you choose this town for us to stay in Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked as Tsunade unlocked the large house in front of them.

"Well it's a good distance away from Konoha so we don't have to worry about the bothering us and this is one of the Senju compounds that were set up long before Konoha was formed so it's a rent free house. And it, like the others around the Land of Fire, have been locked so others can't enter them, though it's not like there is anything of value in them" Tsunade said as she pushed open the gates to reveal the slightly dusty insides.

"We might have to do some cleaning before we bring Naru-chan inside" Shizune said as the dust was quite thick.

"I'll make some shadow clones to do it. For now let's go out to the courtyard and maybe start unpacking there" Tsunade said as Shizune shielded the sleeping Naruto's mouth from breathing in the dust while they walked through the house and out into the inner courtyard.

"Well this house looks very nice and large, how long will we be staying here?" Shizune asked as she watched the shadow clones of her sensei go through and clean up the house while they unpacked the boxes of their stuff.

"Well with a baby I don't want to move around all that much so for the foreseeable future we will be staying here and settling down. After we unpack we can go to the market and stock up on some food and set up our account" she said as she crouched down, smiling down and fluttering her fingers at a giggling Naruto that laid in a cradle next to them.

"I want to give him a moderately stable upbringing Shizune so let's get comfy here" she said as Shizune smiled and nodded before they continued unpacking their things, looking forward to their life in this nice little town.

 **-A Month Later-**

Tsunade smiled softly as she gently rocked Naruto's cradle, lulling him to sleep while he hugged on a little slug stuffed animal she had bought him. She let out a tired groan, straightening her sore back and rubbing her shoulders as had just finished up her report to her sensei as per their agreement.

"Here you go Katsuyu you can now take this to sensei. Thank you for doing this for me" she said as the small portion of her main summon nodded and allowed her to slip the scroll into the pouch she had put on her.

"Of course Tsunade-sama, it is a small task to ensure you may look after Naruto-kun" Katsuyu said as she looked down at Naruto from on top of the short desk Tsunade used focus on work and Naruto at the same time.

"He is an adorable child. Do you plan to have him sign the slug summoning contract?" Katsuyu asked as Tsunade frowned and rubbed her forehead.

"I…I don't know Katsuyu. Sensei said I have a choice whether or not to train him but a part of me wants to and doesn't want to. I want him to be able to defend himself but another is scared he'll end up like the others" she said as Katsuyu knew she meant Dan and Nawaki.

"I understand and whatever decision you decide I'm sure it will be for the best. After all I think raising him will awaken your mother's intuition" Katsuyu teased before disappearing in a puff of smoke, leaving behind a grumbling Tsunade.

Her grumbles stopped as she narrowed her eyes in anger, sensing three chakra sources heading their way that were trying their best to stay hidden. Though with her level of sensing the only one she figured could slip by her senses were either Orochimaru for sure and possibly Jiraiya if he was actually being serious.

Acting as fast as she could without waking Naruto she carried the sleeping baby out of the room and towards his room, which thanks to Jiraiya sending some seals back via Katsuyu, was the most secure room in the house.

"Lady Tsunade? Are you okay?" Shizune asked as she entered the room to see her student cleaning up Naruto's room a bit.

"Stay here with Naruto, I think I feel some pests heading our way" she said as Shizune frowned but accepted a sleeping Naruto into her arms.

"Do you need my help?" Shizune asked as she shook her head, putting a paper tag on Naruto's forehead, which harmlessly absorbed a very small bit of chakra, before pulling it off him.

"You look after him while I use this to lure them out" Tsunade said as she headed out of the room before stopping and looking back at them. "If anyone slips by me to you then you know what to do" she added as Shizune nodded, gaining a nervous but serious look.

"O-Of course Lady Tsunade" her student said before Tsunade grabbed one of Naruto's extra teddy bears and blankets before she closed the door behind her. She continued heading out towards the courtyard as she felt Shizune activate the security seals on the room before deciding to wait for whoever were clearly heading their way through the back of the large compound.

She quickly slapped the tag on the bear before wrapping it in a blanket in hopes to fool those coming. Thankfully she was able to do it just in time as the next second three ANBU, clad in dark cloaks appeared across her in the courtyard.

Immediately she knew they weren't sent by her sensei as the long dark hooded cloaks were not regular ANBU attire. That and the blandness of their masks screamed something wrong.

"Tsunade Senju were have orders to retrieve the child in your care from you and return them to ensure they get the proper training to be of use to the village" the center ANBU said as Tsunade narrowed her eyes, immediately aware who sent them after her.

"I hoe Danzo knew he was sending his Root to their deaths after sending them after a Sannin. Though he'll figure that out once I send your heads back to him and sensei" Tsunade said before she quickly tossed the bundle towards them, causing one ANBU to leap up to catch it only for it to explode in his face and send his limp body falling back towards the ground.

She didn't waste any time before she leapt towards the ANBU on the left, drawing her fist back and charging up her super strength as she seemed to have caught them off guard. She heard a somewhat sickening crunch as her fist collided with their sternum and sent them crashing into the courtyard wall, leaving a deep imprint from the force of the crash.

As the last one realized the quick deaths of his two allies he made a quick choice to retreat before a familiar chakra flared above them both.

" **Summoning Art: Food Cart Destroyer**!" a familiar voice yelled out before a large toad appeared above the last 'ANBU' before it crashed down, instantly killing them under the toad's immense weight.

"So I made it just in time it seems" the voice said as she looked up to see Jiraiya smiling down at her before dispelling the toad and stepping to the side to avoid the dead body.

"I could have handled them, they were severely overwhelmed and not ready for me to attack. Guess they figured I would be on the defense considering they thought Naruto was in my arms" she said before her eyes widened. "I need to check on them to make sure Naruto and Shizune are safe!" she said as she wanted to make sure, absolutely 100% that there weren't any fourth 'ANBU' that sneaked in another way.

"What should I do with the bodies!?" Jiraiya yelled, understanding why Tsunade was rushing off like she was.

"Send them to Sensei! Tell him Danzo sent them!" she yelled before she deactivated the security seal to see Shizune holding a crying Naruto in her arms, both completely unharmed and safe.

"Are they taken care of Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked before Tsunade nodded and she handed Naruto over to her. "Good because I think Naru-chan is hungry after being woken up by the crashes" she said as Tsunade chuckled and accepted Naruto into her arms.

"Of course the little guy is hungry he just had a super long nap didn't he?" she said using her 'baby voice' that made Naruto giggle and clap his hands happily.

"Oh-ho-ho never have I been more jealous of a little kid, getting to suckle on those heavenly orbs!" Jiraiya exclaimed behind her before she narrowed her eyes and careful spun around and sent him flying with a punch to the face, all while supporting Naruto in her free arm.

"Stop being a pervert!" she yelled before stopping as she heard Naruto giggle louder which made her start laughing.

"Aww little Naru do you like it when I hit the pervert? You are just so adorable!" she squealed a bit while she nuzzled her cheek against his. She stopped though as she heard Jiraiya get back up behind her.

"Did you at least send the bodies to Sensei before you came over to perv out?" she asked as Jiraiya gained a serious look on his face and nodded.

"I sent them express delivery with the toads with a clear message. Sensei should be having some Yamanaka go through their minds and charging Danzo with whatever crime he can make stick. I'm just glad I sensed them while I was making my way over" Jiraiya said as he personally would have liked to hit that old war hawk with a Rasengan but decided Sensei would get him for both him and Tsunade.

"Good. I expected that man to try something but I didn't know he'd be that upfront with it" Tsunade said before looking towards Jiraiya with a raised brow. "Well? Are you going to leave the room? I have to feed Naruto" she said as Jiraiya waved it off.

"Don't worry, please continue. Act like I'm not even here" he said before he was sent flying again by a strong kick, allowing her to close the door.

"Pervert" she grumble as before calming down the giggling Naruto enough so that he could start feeding.

 **-Konoha – A few hours later-**

Hiruzen was beyond furious as he looked over the reports from the three attackers minds that Jiraiya had delivered to him via toads. "Danzo you had absolutely no right to ever do any of this! Sending three of your Root ANBU after my student and a child is enough to have you imprisoned for treason" Hiruzen said as he glared across at his former teammate. To him Danzo still had the cold and calm appearance but he could see the man sweating on the inside.

"I did what I had to for the vill-You don't get to decide that! You do not get to go behind my back and decide to do whatever you want!" Hiruzen interrupted him as the last thing he wanted to hear was Danzo trying to weasel his way out of this.

"As of an hour ago your Root has been disbanded. Every base of yours, both above and underground have been cleared and any Root that resisted was captured or killed. You will be under constant watch for the foreseeable future and your title as Elder has been removed" Hiruzen said as Danzo narrowed his sole eye.

"You cannot do this Hiruzen" Danzo growled out as Hiruzen glared back.

"I am the Hokage. I hold the final say about anything in this village with only the Daimyo above my word. You should be counting your blessings I am only putting you under severe house arrest and not executing you here and now" he said in a cold tone before motioning for his ANBU to appear.

"Take this man away and ensure everything is taken care of. I don't want him in front of me anymore" Hiruzen said before the ANBU nodded and guided Danzo out of the room.

The elder Hokage let out a long and slow tired sigh before handing a scroll to a toad that hopped back up onto his desk after Danzo had left. "Please get this back to Jiraiya. Tell him I hope he understands but with that incident I'd feel safer with him closer to Naruto for the time being" he said as the toad nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'I hope this didn't upset you too much Tsunade but your quick actions should have proven to you how serious you are taking things. I just hope this was an isolated incident' Hiruzen thought while he lit his pipe, desperately needing it to relax after everything that had just happened.

But in the end at least Naruto was safe.

 **-Four Years Later-**

Naruto smiled as he held his sissy's hand while they walked through the market. Over the four years he had grown to be a healthy height for his age while he wore a pair of blue shorts, a black shirt, and some blue sandals that his Mama had picked out for him.

"Now Naru-chan you make sure to stay close by and hold my hand at all times. I told your Mama I'd look after you and keep you safe and you said you'd be a good boy for her and listen to me" Shizune said as he nodded with a big smile.

"Okay sissy! I'll be super good!" he said with a serious look on his little face that only made Shizune giggle and pat his head.

"That's my little guy now let's go before all the good stuff is gone" she said before he nodded and walked alongside her with a happy smile.

He enjoyed spending time with his sissy and shopping was fun whether it be with his Mama or her. Plus whenever he went shopping with them they gave him candy if he was a good boy.

Everything was fun as he helped carry bags for his sissy before he frowned as she and everyone around him froze and they all became gray.

"Sissy? Are you okay?" he asked in a worried tone as he set down the bags and poked his sissy on her cheek.

"It is okay young boy, I merely made it so we can talk alone" a voice said before he turned around to see an old man smiling down at him with weird purple eyes and what looked like horns on his forehead.

"My Mama told me not to talk to strangers. Can you fix my sissy?" he asked with a frown, slightly moving behind his sissy to put some space between him and the old man.

"She has raised you really well Naruto, better than you would have lived alone" the man said as Naruto frowned.

"How do you know my name mister?" he asked while the man chuckled and stroked his beard.

"Well you can say I'm a friend of someone close to you" the man said, pointing towards his stomach which made it get all warm and his head hurt a little bit. "Not now my son, let me get to what I came here for" he added before the headache disappeared.

"Naruto I came here to offer you something" he said as he reached into his odd coat while crouching down and pulled out in one hand pulled out two scrolls, one a dark gray color and the other a soft red with red swirls, while the other hand held a small fruit.

The fruit, like the scroll was red with swirls on it. It was also the size of a strawberry and in fact looked like one but was also the shape of a heart.

"What is that? Is it a strawberry?" he asked as the man chuckled and looked the fruit over.

"I guess it does look like a strawberry but unlike one it is much more special. This is a very special fruit I grew myself for you to eat with your mother training you in mind. Since she is a doctor she'd be the perfect person to help you use its powers" he said as Naruto couldn't help but widen his eyes.

"Powers?" he asked as the man smirked and nodded.

"Yeah. Powers that will help you protect those special to you. You can keep your mother and sister and uncle safe as well as those you meet in the future" he said while Naruto frowned contemplating eating the small fruit.

" **Take it** " a deep voice spoke before Naruto looked around erratically.

"Who said that!?" he asked nervously before the old man smiled softly.

"Thank you my son. I do hope you'll help this boy as he is going to be the one I told you and your siblings about" he said before Naruto frowned and felt another warm feeling in his stomach.

" **Take it Naruto, this man can be trusted I promise and I'll explain who I am later. If he is showing up then this is something serious** " the same voice spoke only much quieter and calmer.

Naruto wasn't sure but something about the voice made him nod and step out behind his frozen sissy. "Okay mister but will the fruit taste good?" he asked as he took the scrolls from the man's one hand, slipping them in his pockets before the man handed him the small fruit.

"You just need to eat everything of it up to the stem. Leave a bit behind so you can show it to your mother" the man said as Naruto nodded and accepted the fruit into his hand.

"Okay but what is your name mister?" he asked before the man stood up just as Naruto bit into the now gross tasting fruit.

"Hagoromo Otsutsuki" he said just as Naruto started to pass out and fall backwards. "Use that power well my young boy. I know you will change things in this world for the better and my son will help you do so" he finished before his form faded and time started again.

 **-Chapter End-**

Sorry it took so long I had to change up the last scene with Hagoromo giving him the Ope Ope no Mi a bit and it took WAY longer than I thought it was.

Also with Danzo out of power and Root full disbanded a lot of things will change with the Uchiha Massacre, just so you all know

I fully intend this story to be a combination of action, drama, and comedy. There will be some family stuff and I guess "slice of life" moments from time to time until the action picks up later on. The breastfeeding moment between Tsunade and Shizune makes sense as Shizune is 14 and has never really seen it before so it's a little 'slice of life-ish' moment with the two.

It'll be a while, not sure how long entirely, before he returns to Konoha as I have a lot planned for his training and for what he does outside of Konoha before he is kind of stuck there more or less.

I have the three girls Naruto will be paired with in mind and I am really happy with who they are and how Naruto meets them/has them fall for him. He'll meet one before returning to Konoha and the two other once/after he returns to Konoha.

I already have a sword style planned for Naruto to use with the Ope Ope No Mi that will go along with his insane water affinity and will reveal it later. It's a style I am very comfortable with writing.

I hope you all liked the beginning of this fic that I feel a lot of promise in to make a really fun to write story.

Thank you **Teddy Vanderaa** for giving me this challenge and I hope this first little introduction chapter was a nice little opener to it. I promise the next chapter will have some drama-ish and a bit of a time skip.

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

_Challenge by Teddy Vanderaa_

 **Death Surgeon Shinobi**

 **Chapter 2**

Tsunade let out a calm sigh as she relaxed in the living room since with Shizune and Naruto out of the house she could take a little breather. Being a mom, despite her first thoughts, wasn't as tiresome or exhausting as she was expecting.

Thinking back she figured the time she fully accepted the roll and term as mother was when Naruto first called her 'Mama'. Even just remember that scene brought a smile and happy tears to the corners of her eyes.

 **-Flashback-**

Tsunade let out a chuckle as she set a six month old Naruto down in his high chair as she found he enjoyed eating with them at the table. "Shizune can you keep an eye on him while I get his food ready?" Tsunade asked as her student nodded and scooted her chair next to Naruto's high chair as they had both found out he got rather fussy when Tsunade went too far away while he was in his chair.

"I'll keep his attention Lady Tsunade" Shizune said as she held up his little slug plushie that instantly got his attention in the form of trying to reach out to grab it. "Now you are going to be good boy for your Mommy aren't you?" she asked little Naruto as he giggled and clapped his hands.

"Ma-Ma!" Naruto cooed out as he turned around, trying to look towards Tsunade.

The second the words left Naruto's mouth both Shizune and Tsunade froze before Tsunade quickly rushed over next to Naruto to see him smiling up at her and grabbing for her, asking to be held.

"D-Did he j-just say what I think he did?" Tsunade asked as Naruto tilted his head in slight confusion and tried to make his little hands reach her.

"Ma-ma?" Naruto asked as Tsunade was frozen solid before a strong warmth grew in her chest and she just felt something click or fall into place.

She smiled as she gently picked up him up from his chair and held him close to her, the smile growing as he patted his tiny hands against her cheeks with his little giggle. She couldn't stop the tears as they poured down her face as Shizune watched with matching tears.

For these last six months she only felt a terrible feeling in her gut every time anyone referred to her as Naruto's mother, fearing that each time it would endanger Naruto more. That or it gave her the feeling like she had stolen Kushina's role from her despite being asked by Kushina to raise Naruto.

"Yes, I'm your Mama" she whispered as she no longer felt a pang of guilt associate with the word.

 **-Flashback End-**

Ever since then she had basically taken up the role as "Mom" even more so and so far hasn't regret a single moment of it. She honestly loved Naruto like he was her own, of course due to her past, this made her somewhat of an overprotective mother.

Though not like anyone could blame her.

She frowned, sipping at her sake, as she was a bit nervous about Shizune and Naruto out at the market but she trusted her student to look after her son.

But, as Shizune burst into the room with an unconscious Naruto in her arms, her world froze and she ran towards them. "What happened!?" she yelled as Shizune fell to the ground, tears in her eyes before Tsunade crouched down and accepted Naruto from her.

"I-I-I don't know! O-One second Naru-chan was h-holding my hand as we were shopping and the next he fell over unconscious. I-I dropped everything and r-rushed over" Shizune choked out as she wiped her tears, the fear of something being wrong with the kid she saw as a little brother, being too painful for her.

Tsunade immediately kicked into her 'medic mode', running her Mystical Palm over him in search of anything that could have caused him to pass out. "Was there anything on him or around him when he passed out like a senbon on the ground or anything?" Tsunade asked as there was no poison or anything in his system.

"J-Just this in his hand and these in his pocket" Shizune said as she handed Tsunade a half-eaten strawberry and two scrolls. "I-I wasn't looking away from him for more than a second to place an order at the deli before he fell over. I-I, oh god, I'm sorry Lady Tsunade" Shizune choked out before Tsunade calmed her down by pulling her in for a hug.

"Shhh, Shizune you did nothing wrong and he isn't hurt only asleep. The only thing worrying me is the fruit and how he ate it without you noticing which makes me think a genjutsu might have been used" Tsunade said, calming Shizune down as her student hugged her tightly.

"Can you please take Naru-chan to his room, I need to look over this fruit and scrolls you found on him. Can you also call Jiraiya back from his 'research' at the bath house" Tsunade said, having a bit of a hiss at the end before Shizune, who had just finished wiping away her tears, nodded and gently picked up Naruto.

"R-Right away Lady Tsunade" she said before walking off with Naruto in her arms while Tsunade frowned and stood up.

She didn't waste any more time before she hurried off to her 'office' of sorts in this house and set down the scrolls on her desk with the 'strawberry' next to it. She didn't need to waste the time analyzing it as it was the wrong color, had odd designs on it, and its stem was irregular.

'Maybe these scrolls have something about it' she thought as she unrolled the scroll with the same markings as the supposed fruit only to widen her eyes as she read what was in the scroll.

'T-This can't be true. This is just insane' Tsunade thought as she reread through it several times until she got to the point she lost track of the times she read it.

"Tsunade!" a voice yelled behind her as the person groped her chest, snapping her out of her daze before she spun around and slammed her fist, out of instinct, into Jiraiya with a furious glare.

"Ow! What was that for! I was trying to get your attention since you didn't respond to anything else!" Jiraiya yelled before she strengthened her glare.

"That doesn't mean cop a feel! Especially not when Naru-chan passed out earlier today!" she yelled before Jiraiya held his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry! I understand the seriousness and I'm sorry!" he said as Tsunade sighed and sat back down at her desk, which made him let out a sigh of relief. "Shizune told me what happened to the kid, is that the fruit he ate? Was it poisoned?" he asked as Tsunade shook her head and handed him the red swirled scroll.

"No, just read and tell me what you think cause apparently that is what he ate" she said as Jiraiya rose an eyebrow but sat down on the ground and opened the scroll. While he read the scroll she poured them each a saucer of sake which she passed to a shocked looking Jiraiya who downed it in one chug.

"This can't be true" Jiraiya said as Tsunade held up the bit of leftover fruit that Naruto had kept.

"From what is left over it looks like this supposed 'Ope Ope no Mi' fruit. I haven't read the other scroll yet as I'm still trying to wrap my head around all of this first" Tsunade said as she found it almost unbelievable.

The Ope Ope no Mi, according to the scroll, was something called a Paramecia type Devil Fruit. She, in all her years, has never heard of anything remotely close to a Devil Fruit but then again the Elemental Nations was full of odd things.

What made her unsure of the fruit was the supposed power to have whoever ate it be able to create a space around them where they had complete control over the placement and orientation of everything inside.

The applications and benefits a fruit like this could have under the control of a medic like her or any high class surgeon were astronomical. It honestly made her all the more unsure of it since it felt like someone gave it to Naruto knowing he was with her, someone who could train him to be a medic.

"So do you think he really ate it or that this is even real?" Jiraiya asked as he started to reread the scroll, holding up his saucer for a refill which she filled for him.

"I don't know. For now we consider it both real and fake until solid proof is shown" she said while Jiraiya nodded and sipped at the sake.

"Does this mean you are going to train him?" Jiraiya asked in a low tone, knowing it was a sore topic for Tsunade given her fear of losing Naruto.

"I guess now I have to so I can at least make sure he doesn't end up accidently using this 'Perennial Youth Operation' on someone accidently. It goes without saying that that specific technique is never to be mentioned, not even to sensei. I will not have Orochimaru hunting down my son because of his desire to be immortal" she said with a deadly glare that Jiraiya nodded along to without even looking up at her.

"I agree Tsunade, that is the last thing we need" he said before the door opened as Shizune stood at the door with head down.

"Lady Tsunade, I have laid down Naru-chan in his room. I would like to again apologize for allowing this to happen while I was watching him" Shizune said before Tsunade quickly pulled her into a hug.

"It isn't your fault and I don't want you to blame yourself. Naru-chan isn't in any harm and he'll be fine or better than fine once he wakes up so please don't be hard on yourself" Tsunade said before Shizune hugged her back and cried into her shoulder, relieved that Naruto was safe and okay.

"I'm going to go check on Naru-chan so please if you can, can you go back to the market and get our food. Jiraiya, or a clone of Jiraiya, can you go along to help her?" Tsunade said before turning to Jiraiya who had already summoned a shadow clone in a henge, as was normal whenever he went into town to avoid being noticed.

"I'm going to read the next scroll to see what it says. When he wakes up see what happened and how he got and ate this fruit" Jiraiya said as Tsunade nodded and rubbed Shizune's back before she and Jiraiya's clone left the house.

Tsunade frowned as she walked to Naruto's room, after grabbing the remains of the fruit. She was still a bit shaken up from this scare but she knew he wasn't in danger. It didn't mean she was happy with him eating this fruit but it was better than him being poisoned or anything dangerous like that.

She sighed as she sat on the edge of his bed, petting his head softly while she waited for him to wake up before he did start to finally stir after a minute or so.

Naruto grumbled as he turned towards her with a frown, his eyes opening slowly before he saw her and his frown changed to a smile. "Mama! You'll never believe the dream I had about a fruit and an old man" he said before she frowned with a sigh.

"If the fruit looked like this," she said holding up the leftovers of the Ope Ope no Mi "then it wasn't a dream" she finished in a stern tone making him frown and stare down at the bed.

"You had me and Shizune worried sick! Shizune thought something had happened to you under her watch and I was scared that you were in danger. I've told you many times not to take things from strangers or eat things given to you from strangers that myself or Shizune don't say if it is okay beforehand" she scolded him as he started to sniffle and cry.

"I-I'm s-sorry M-Mama! I-I kn-knew I wasn't supposed to b-but the old man knew my n-name and this voice out of nowhere said I should" Naruto sobbed out while he tried to stop his tears as he was sad that he disappointed his mom and made both her and his sissy worry.

Tsunade frowned as the 'voice out of nowhere' comment made her worry about the Kyuubi but decided, as she pulled her son in for a hug to comfort him, that she'd talk to Jiraiya about it later. "Shhh Naru-chan I'm not mad, just I was terrified that something happened to you" she said as Naruto hugged her back, though due to the size of her chest, he was hugging her chest innocently instead while crying onto her shirt.

"I-I'm sorry Mama" he said, his voice muffled into her chest before she smiled softly and kissed the top of his head.

"It's okay but I don't want this happening again and you owe Shizune an apology as well. Now come on your pervert of a godfather is worried about you as well" she said before she gently picked him up, moving him so he was crying into her shoulder before he nodded and wrapped his arms around her neck.

Tsunade frowned as she watched Naruto cry and hug on Shizune, apologizing for making her worried as she sat next to Jiraiya. They were both a bit worried as they thought over everything that Naruto had told them. "He says an old man gave him the fruit and a voice in his head told him to do it as well. You checked his seal right?" Tsunade asked as Jiraiya nodded.

"There is no way there can be any decay on it this early or at all. His seal is the strongest jinchuriki seal out there. Plus there is the name of the old man, Hagoromo Otsutsuki. That is the name of the Sage of the Six Paths in all recorded legends of him" Jiraiya said as Tsunade sighed and downed the saucer of sake in her hand, not being one to drink nearly as much as she use to with Naruto around, but after a day like this she needed a little extra.

"What did you find in the second scroll?" she asked as Jiraiya rubbed his forehead with a groan.

"According to the scroll the boy might have another power in him called Haki. Apparently it can allow its user to sense spiritual energy, use life force to defend oneself, and overpower enemies with your willpower. Those are the basic things as sensing spiritual energy also acts like the Sharingan's ability to predict the movements of others among other things" he said, already feeling a headache from everything this changed and could bring on for the young kid.

"I also looked over the Ope Ope no Mi's powers and based on the notes made by Hagoromo himself it might be best if later down the line we teach Naruto how to use a sword alongside being a medic and a surgeon" Jiraiya added, expecting a refusal from Tsunade only to get a nod from her.

"He'll use Kushina's sword and we'll look for a teacher" she said, not needing to even look at Jiraiya to know the somewhat shocked look on his face. "You can stop looking at me like that. It's not surprising when you think about it. If he really has all of these powers it would be more stupid if we didn't train him to handle them or use them. My main concern is keeping my son safe Jiraiya, if training him ensures he won't die like Dan or Nawaki then so be it" she said before she stood up and cracked her neck.

"We start really training him when he turns six, giving us 10 years after that to get him to a level to ensure he will be safe. Until he becomes six we'll focus on awakening his chakra and chakra control. We'll both train him and he'll sign summoning contracts for both Slugs and Toads. You use your network to find a teacher to train him with a sword and we'll bring him here" Tsunade said as if she was going to do this then she was going to pull out all the stops as this was one person she refused to lose.

 **-Four Years Later – Eight Years until Konoha-**

Tsunade watched with a stern eye as she overlooked Naruto's medic training as for the last two years, ever since he turned six, she had started him on his training and was impressed by how well he was able to progress.

Early on in their training she had been open with him about everything, about the fruit, his latent Haki powers, and even being a jinchuriki, all of which he had accepted better than they had thought. She also made it clear that he didn't have to as she was not going to force him to do anything he didn't want to do.

But thankfully it seemed being a medic was something he wanted to do and the fruit only magnified it.

"You are doing really good Naru-chan, your Mystical Palm is doing great" Shizune said as she watched Naruto focus on keeping a fish alive, something he had been doing for the last five minutes.

Tsunade, at first, was a bit unsure how his chakra control would be with him being the Kyuubi's jinchuriki as well as an Uzumaki. But to Jiraiya's and her surprise his chakra control was as good as any normal kid his age or even better. It made them recall how the Kyuubi had told Naruto it would help him back with Hagoromo gave him the Ope Ope no Mi.

"Okay but let's see how your Room is coming along" Tsunade said as Naruto stopped his Mystical Palm and nodded before holding his open hand above the fish.

Naruto closed his eyes as he focused his energy in his hand before a circle of what was best described as blue energy spun under his hand. It took a couple months at first to create, the first time being very difficult and taxing, but now he had gotten the hang of creating his 'Room'.

" **Room** " he said as the circle expanded from his hand, casting the area around him in a thin and feint layer of blue that always showed up inside the Room.

"How does it feel?" Tsunade asked as he smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"It feels fine Mom, not really like how it use to be where it was tiring to hold up. I think I even made it larger than last time" he said with a smile as every time he made a Room they had him do it at this exact spot so they could track the size.

Tsunade nodded, looking around the room for any signs of flickering, proof that it wasn't unstable, before turning to Shizune.

"Go check and see how far it reaches. Last time it was just out to the courtyard, check the marker we have up" she said before Shizune nodded and went out to check. "Don't push the size too much Naruto, focus on keeping it up and stable rather than further out. Once it becomes second nature then you can spread it out. Better to have it stable than large right now" she warned him as he nodded before Shizune came back.

"It is a bit larger, at least by a yard or so. I moved the marker now" Shizune said while Tsunade nodded and turned back to him.

"Now I want you to 'Amputate' the fish, keep it alive and use 'Takt' to manipulate it before piecing it back together perfectly. This time, like the last couple times, I will not mark the fish. Amputate it in more than once" she said as he nodded and picked up the scalpel next to the fish.

He didn't hesitate as he cut the fish into three pieces, its head, body, and tail. There was no blood from the cuts as his 'Amputate' ability allowed anything cut in the room without actually harming them.

" **Takt** " he said as he lifted his two of his fingers upwards, causing the pieces of the fish to float into the air in front of him. Takt, alongside another technique of his called Shambles, allowed him to manipulate anything inside his 'Room'.

The others watched as the pieces floated in front of him, this exercise helping extend the length of time he can control Takt while in his 'Room'.

Over the years he had basic control over all of his powers, the only ones that he had true trouble with a few abilities and the last one was more that he couldn't form it larger than a senbon needle.

"Okay, that has been five minutes, a good two more than last time. I don't want you to tire yourself out yet as you still have Haki training with Jiraiya. Now all you have to do is piece them together" Tsunade said as he nodded and lowered the pieces of fish back so that they now hovered inches above the table.

Naruto focused as he slowly made the pieces move closer before he had the head reattach with the body. He felt his forehead dampen a bit as he was focusing hard on lining them up correctly before he finally connected the tail with the rest.

He let out a sigh, dispersing his room before his mom walked over to inspect the fish before she ran her Mystical Palm over the fish. He was a bit nervous before she nodded with a smile.

"You pass again, you lined it up greatly. None of the scales seem off like last time and everything inside the fish lines up and is reconnected as well. We'll move up to more pieces tomorrow but you are progress greatly" she said as she kissed the top of his head since while he might be training and growing he was still her son and little boy.

"Thanks mom! I've been working really hard!" he said as she ruffled his hair with a chuckle.

"I can tell now don't push yourself too far with Jiraiya as I don't want you to get too tired" she said before he nodded and left the room after giving her and Shizune a hug.

"He is really progressing greatly. I think he's well past needing to practice the Mystical Palm on a fish Lady Tsunade" Shizune said as Tsunade nodded and sealed away the practice fish before rolling up the scroll.

"I know but I don't want him using his Fruit's powers on others yet as he still needs to move up to it. I figure if the Kyuubi pitches in the burden will lessen but from what Naru-chan has said I think he still needs to talk with it more before it syncs together with him" she said as Naruto's relationship with the Kyuubi was odd.

The two of them had met a few months ago and while it seemed less than thrilled about being sealed away it did say it would lend him chakra once the two had connected. According to the Kyuubi because he had only been in Naruto for eight years it wasn't enough time to connect their two chakra pathways or acclimate Naruto's to its chakra.

It said that forcing the process would make Naruto lash out in rage as the body of most jinchuriki reacted in rage from the raw power of a Bijuu's chakra. For now Naruto could access a tail-less cloak that could last for about five minutes.

The Bijuu also mentioned how its other main focus would be negating his weakness to water by keeping his body 'energized' as it liked to put it through the seal. Though by doing this it had unintentionally messed with his chakra nature giving him not only his natural wind affinity but an insane water affinity one that, through a message carried to them by Naruto, could theoretically make him how her great-uncle Tobirama was with water.

"I'm sure he'll grow even more as the days go by and who knows, by the time he turns 16 he could very well become a medic on your level" Shizune said before Tsunade smiled and sat back down in her chair.

"A mother can only hope" she said as she knew he had a long road ahead of him when it came to his training.

 **-Two Years Later – Six Years until Konoha-**

Naruto groaned as he dodged another paint pellet that Jiraiya and his clones fired at him through senbon launchers in an attempt to train his Haki, more specifically his Kenbunshoku Haki. It was the only of the three Haki that he had awakened so far.

It more or less was, as Jiraiya put it, his Observation Haki and it allowed him to sense others, even those concealed or too far away when he got better at it, as well as limited precognition which was what Jiraiya was training right now.

Over the last two years he had continued training under his mom, sister, and uncle. He had even signed the Slug and Toad contracts, the Slugs being mainly for helping his healing and Toads for combat.

Mainly over the years he trained more in his Fruit's powers, taijutsu, Haki, and even some chakra exercises that would help him use wind and water jutsu.

Another thing that had progressed over the years was his and the Kyuubi's connection to where he could now use one tail of its chakra. This one tail was a major boost, especially when he channeled it into his Devil Fruit abilities to power them instead of summoning a cloak around him.

Right now he was training in his speed alongside his Haki as being able to see the attack ahead of time was only useful if he could dodge it. It was a bit difficult to 'see' the attacks as apparently it worked better with attacks that had murderous intentions behind them. Seeing as Jiraiya couldn't make it believable they were training him to sense any attack, hence why he was having trouble and being hit by so many of them.

"Okay I think that's enough for today" Jiraiya said as he stopped, dispelled his clones and walked forward.

"What? I can do more!" Naruto said as he still felt he had some energy left in him to continue for another five minutes or so.

"No can do, your mom hates it when I bruise you up too much. You are doing better though as you are getting hit less and less each time we do this" Jiraiya said as he counted at least ten less hits than last time. He knew it wasn't lucky dodges or him memorizing a pattern as he always made sure he attacked with a different pattern than before.

"And relax kid, you don't have to push yourself. You are ten years old, no need to go crazy on the training. Now come on, go wash up before Tsunade yells at me for ruining your clothes" Jiraiya said as Naruto groaned but nodded before walking off towards the baths of the minor compound.

Jiraiya chuckled as he was impressed by Naruto's progress as not only had he dodged more of the hits but, from what he could see, the kid was in the process of awakening Busoshoku Haki or Armament Haki to protect him a few times subconsciously. He noticed how a few times where the hits didn't leave a mark even though Naruto didn't dodge the pellet.

It wasn't to the point of Hardening but it was enough to protect him from a few hits.

'The kid keeps surprising me' he thought with a chuckle before a slug appeared on his shoulder. "Oh Lady Katsuyu, what can I do for you?" he asked as the slug nodded.

"Milady needs Naru-chan, apparently it's really important. The Raikage found Milady and is requesting her help but she is unable to so she decided to call for Naru-chan" Katsuyu said as Jiraiya frowned, not liking how a Kage from another village not only found them but was requesting her help.

"Should I come along with him or keep an eye on them?" Jiraiya asked before Katsuyu shook her head.

"Milady said everything is fine as he seems more frantic to get the patient he brought healed than anything else" the boss slug summon said as Jiraiya rose an eyebrow.

"Who is the patient?" he wondered since if it was enough to make a Kage get frantic it must be someone related to them.

"It's his niece, apparently the only blood related family he has left" Katsuyu said while Jiraiya nodded with a frown, understanding the frantic attitude of the Kage.

"I'll send him as soon as he gets out. I'll tell him to hurry, shouldn't be too long" he said before she dispelled. 'Hime, what have you got yourself in this time' he thought with a sigh as he went off to tell Naruto he had to hurry, best not to keep a Kage waiting.

 **-30 Minutes Later-**

Naruto frowned, a bit unsure why his mother called him down to the clinic his mother had set up in the town they lived in, deciding she might as well help around while she was there. It had also allowed him to practice on living people when it came to the Mystical Palm.

Normally he either went with her in the morning or not at all as she also didn't like interrupting his Haki training with Jiraiya.

"Are you Tsunade Senju's son?" a Kumo ANBU said before Naruto nodded, a bit unsure why an ANBU from one of the major ninja villages was in their small town. "Please then come in" the ANBU said, slightly bowing as he moved away from the door, allowing him to walk in the room.

"This is your son, the medic you said could help my niece where you couldn't? He's as young as my niece!" the man Naruto quickly figured to be the Raikage, by his outfit and appearance alone, yelled before his mom pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a sigh.

"Yes A now let me explain!" she yelled before the Raikage A glared at her, although she was unaffected. "I called my son because you wouldn't leave and demanded I save your niece, who has a condition that I cannot cure. My son on the other hand can cure and if it gets you out of my hair before your being here causes too much trouble then I might as well call him" she said before turning towards him.

"Mom what's going on here?" Naruto asked as he was confused how he could cure something his mother couldn't. Though after thinking about it more his eyes widened as he came to understand what she meant.

"Wait you want me to-Yes" she said, interrupting him as she sat down in her chair, Shizune standing beside her as the Raikage stayed standing beside the girl on the bed with a blonde haired man next to him.

"I want you to use it, find out what is wrong with her and heal her. But before that, Raikage, I want you and your men to swear never to tell anyone what you are about to see" she said as the Raikage's bodyguard, a man named C, glared at her.

"Why should we? We owe you nothing Konoha dogs" C said as Tsunade shrugged her shoulders.

"Then I guess the patient won't get cured. This isn't something you can negotiate. Either you agree to my terms or I send a message to my Sensei, who is acting Hokage" she said as she had no problem threatening them as her main concern, above all else, was her son's safety. The only reason she was even remotely going along with this was because how the Raikage was acting.

He wasn't the stern and militarized thinking man that she had heard about as right now he was a concerned uncle scared about losing his niece as she was all he had left, something she could understand.

"You dare threaten-I'll do it" the Raikage said, interrupting C as he looked up at Tsunade. "I, A the fourth Raikage of Kumogakure, swear no one here will repeat anything they see, that goes for myself, C, and the ANBU outside. I don't care if the brat has the Sharingan, Byakugan, or whatever other thing that made you call him down. If he can save my niece that is all I care about" the Raikage said, his tone cracking as he held the small hand of his niece as she laid sleeping on the bed.

"Good, now that we have an agreement, Naruto make a 'Room'" she said as Naruto frowned before a nod from his mother told him it was okay.

Over the two more years he had gotten to the point where making a 'Room' was like second nature. It no longer took that much energy to make or keep up and he had extended it to the point that he could enclose the whole compound in it if he wanted to.

"Now 'Scan' her and figure out what is wrong, it should be obvious when you take a look" she said before he nodded and held out his hands in front of him.

He took a calming breath, trying not to let the Raikage's gaze affect him before he channeled his Fruit's energy into his hands and waved it across the room before he frowned as he looked over at his mom. "She has tumors littered throughout her body. None of them seem cancerous but they are still harming her, especially the one near her heart" he said before his mom nodded.

"She has 10 tumors, no doctor has been able to remove them due to where they are all located. The one near her heart is the most dangerous as others were too afraid to try and remove them" the Raikage said as he sat down next to his niece's bed.

"Please, if you can, save her. I know Konoha and Kumo hasn't been on greatest terms but she's my family, besides my adopted brother, she is all I have. I've raised Mabui since her parent's died in the Third Shinobi War and I can't lose her now" A said before Naruto nodded.

"I'll do my best. I should be able to help her but you will need to stand back as I need a lot of space" he said as A nodded and stepped back with a still glaring C stepping back with him.

He frowned as he looked over the girl. She was undoubtedly pretty and if he had to guess a year older than him most likely. She had dark skin and light grey hair that went down to her shoulders with two bangs framing her face.

"Now please don't freak out at this next part Raikage but she will be fine" Naruto said before he furrowed and summoned a small senbon sized construct of green energy from the tip of his finger.

"Take your time Naruto, go slowly and carefully with your Gamma Knives" Tsunade said as Naruto nodded and slowly inserted it into Mabui's stomach, where he could see the first tumor.

Gamma Knife was always the most difficult of his Fruit's powers to manifest but thankfully he could at least summon one without passing out afterwards. Didn't mean it wasn't still exhausting but with the Kyuubi's help he should be able keep this up for nine more times.

"What is all of this? Is it some new kekkai genkai?" C asked before Tsunade frowned and rolled her eyes.

"It isn't a kekkai genkai, it's more of something he acquired when he was young. For now be quiet and let my son work" Tsunade said as they watched Naruto, one after one poke the Gamma Knives into Mabui throughout her body before only one tumor remained.

He knew he had to be careful with this one since it was dangerously close to her heart. "I'm going to have to use a technique of mine to make sure her heart isn't damaged in this so please stay calm" Naruto said as the confused Raikage nodded before he slid his hand under Mabui's back, putting his hand ever where her heart was before he furrowed his brow and tapped her back.

" **Mes** " he said before, to the Raikage and C's shock, Mabui's heart popped out of her chest, leaving behind a hole in her chest while her heart was encased in a glass case, still beating.

"What did you do to her!?" A yelled before Naruto held up her heart.

"Raikage, it is still beating and she's still alive. Mes is a power I have where I can remove someone's heart without actually harming them. It is still pumping blood through Mabui and keeping her alive. Removing this last tumor is the most difficult with her heart being so close to it. This way I don't have to worry about harming it. If you want you can hold it to ensure nothing happens to it" he said as A gingerly accepted the glass encased heart, allowing him to return focus to Mabui.

With the heart out of the way this made the last tumor much safer to handle and easier to access before he too got rid of it like the others, panting in slight exhaustion before he held his hand out towards A, asking for the heart back.

"I got them all removed so I can put her heart back in" he said before A nodded and handed him the heart again. "Now this might wake her up as inserting back in her heart might give her a jolt and my mom can do her checkup then" he said before he placed her heart back into her in the correct orientation. He stepped back as Mabui's eyes shot open and she took a deep breath of air as if she had lost her breath, allowing the Raikage to rush to her side and check her over.

"U-Uncle? What's wrong?" Mabui asked before her uncle hugged her close to him.

"Nothing dear, everything is great. Your illness, its gone" A cried out as Mabui also started crying as she hugged him back.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama, thank you" Mabui cried out before Tsunade shook her head.

"It wasn't me, thank my son if anything" she said as she pointed towards Naruto who was sitting next to Shizune, exhausted beyond belief as that was the most times he had ever created Gamma Knives in a row. It was also the first time he used Mes on a human before, though he wasn't about to admit that to the Raikage.

"Y-You cured me?" Mabui asked as Naruto weakly nodded.

"Yeah but don't worry about it, I'm just happy to be of help you" he said before she got off the bed, with help from her uncle, and sat down on the ground in a deep bow.

"You saved me when no one else could. For that I promise to be of use to you and stay by your side. I will repay your act of generosity" Mabui said as both Tsunade and Naruto widened their eyes in shock.

"W-Wait there is no need to do that. Honestly" Naruto said, unsure of how to react to all of this.

"No! I cannot sit idly by and not do anything in return when you saved my life! Uncle please you must let me stay with…" she said before trailing off, realizing she didn't even know his name.

"Naruto" he said making her smile and nod.

"You must let me stay with Naruto-sama to repay what he has done for me. My honor as a Kumogakure native depends on it! We do not let debts go unpaid" she said before A started laughing and pet his niece's head with a smile.

"If that is what you wish then I cannot deny you it. But, I'm sure some conditions will have to be set up beforehand" he said as Mabui smiled brightly and Tsunade went pale. "Consider this an official alliance between the two nations as I'm sure you wouldn't want to insult our village by denying my niece this or denying this alliance" A said before Tsunade groaned, knowing full well she can't deny this as much as she wanted to since if she did it would make things even worse for the two nations.

'Why does my bad luck still screw me over' Tsunade thought as she swore it could be the only explanation why things were going like this.

She just hoped this didn't turn out as bad as she was thinking it would.

 **-Chapter End-**

Sorry for the delay but with not being able to think up anything for the original story I had planned to write yesterday paired with me getting over a really bad stomach problem it made things difficult.

So yeah a few time skips in this chapter as honestly there isn't much to write in between all of this. He can use most of the Ope Ope no Mi's abilities but as you saw he can't use them repeatedly or nearly as proficiently as Law could. He is also slowly unlocking his Haki where by the time he is 16 he'll be much better at it.

His sword style will be revealed next chapter as well as more dialogue with Kurama, who will work along with Naruto more. Plus Mabui is now part of the group as she wants to repay Naruto for saving her by being by his side.

And I am happy to reveal that a de-aged Mabui is the first member of the three girl pairing!

Don't worry it'll work out and be interesting next chapter

Also I haven't forgotten about the Uchiha Coup attempt and I have something planned for it since with Danzo no longer having any power in Konoha it'll go a lot differently.

I hope you all liked this chapter

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN** : Beginning Author notes are rare for me but I'm adding this because I want to explain that the reason why these last few chapters have had time skips is because the real story starts when they reach Konoha. This is training and its hard to write this all and not time skip to stop the story from droning on day to day until they arrive in Konoha. Plus I feel like I do a good skill recap each chapter so it hopefully is okay

Also don't worry these are the last few time skips as I officially plan for them to arrive in Konoha this chapter.

 _Challenge by Teddy Vanderaa_

 **Death Surgeon Shinobi**

 **Chapter 3**

She could already feel a headache coming on as she watched the small girl that her son had just saved hug onto her tired son's arm with a warm smile. "Okay that's enough" Tsunade said as she pulled the two apart. "Shizune, can you take Naruto and Mabui out of here, Raikage you can send C with her but we need to talk. Alone" she said as A nodded and motioned for C to go with them, leaving the two of them alone in the room.

"I know you must have some issues with this but I hope you can have an open mind about it" A said while Tsunade sat down with a sigh.

"Open mind is a bit hard considering how your village in the past tried to kidnap an Uzumaki and a Hyuga in the past and with the Hyuga your village demanded the body of the person who killed the kidnapper although you had no right. So I'm sorry if I'm very skeptical" she said as A frowned and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I know my village in the past has made many mistakes and the Hyuga incident has been one of my greatest regrets so far. The supporters of my father's strict reign devised the kidnapping event and whispered in the ear of the Head ninja of Kumo to make him do what he had done. When I figured out what my Elders had done not only did I strip them of title and power but I have tried my hardest to make up for it" he said, clenching his fists tightly before he reached into his pocket, pulled out a scroll, and handed it to her.

"For the last seven years I have been carrying around this scroll in hopes to finally be able to return this body to Konoha and make amends. I refused to let them touch it after they tried to break the seal on his forehead. Now with me meeting you and my niece becoming infatuated with your son I hope this can allow me to atone for the sins of my nation and return this to you so you could return it to their clan and be given a proper burial" A said, surprising Tsunade immensely as she accepted the scroll.

"I know this doesn't immediately fix things but with how my niece is dead set on staying with you I hope this will allow things to slowly heal" A added as Tsunade pocketed the scroll and crossed her arms under her chest with a slight frown.

"This will mean a lot to the Hyuga clan but I agree it will take time to fix things. Right now though I am more curious why you are allowing your niece, the only family you have, to stay by my son's side" Tsunade said since she found it especially odd how he was willing to have her leave Kumo and stay with them.

"My niece has always been a quiet girl that rarely asked for anything or if she could have anything. She's been like this since her parents died and for the first time I saw a fire in her eyes when she declared she wanted to stay by your boy's side and I just couldn't deny her" A said while he looked up at Tsunade, a serious look in his eyes.

"So please think about this and if you do decide to allow this you will have Kumo and my full support if you are ever in need" A said before Tsunade waved him off with a sigh.

"Fine if she and you are so serious about this then there is nothing I can do to stop this. That and I know it's for the benefit of both sides at least" Tsunade said as she stood up and A followed suit as he smiled at her.

"I am in your debt Tsunade, for not only your son saving my niece but also you allowing my niece to be by his side" A said as he held out his hand for her to shake before she accepted it with a smirk.

"At least stay long enough to see her moved into my place and say goodbye to her" she said as A nodded before they both headed out of the room to see an exhausted Naruto in a waiting room chair with a smiling and perky Mabui sitting in the chair next to him while Shizune and C were standing nearby.

"Uncle! So? Am I allowed to stay by Naruto-sama's side?" Mabui asked as she looked up at her uncle with bright eyes that made the gruff Raikage chuckle as he nodded.

"Yes though I won't be leaving you alone just yet as I want to make sure you are settled in nicely before we leave" A said before he quickly caught the hug from his excited and somewhat squealing niece as she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Uncle! And don't worry Naruto-sama! I will make sure I train hard so that I may be able to fight by your side!" Mabui said as Naruto chuckled nervously, a bit unsure how to handle that the girl he saved was not only calling him 'sama' was going to live with them.

"Good because the last thing I want is a fangirl to be beside my son" Tsunade said as she patted Naruto on his back with a smile. "You did great Naruto, now lets just get back home so you can relax as the Raikage and I figure a few last things out about Mabui moving in" Tsunade added before Naruto nodded and they all made their way towards their house.

Once at the house Naruto was quick to head to the baths to wash off the sweat that had caked onto him from using so many Gamma Knives as well as Mes for the first time on a living person. Mabui though was more excited to be shown around the compound by Shizune, with C tagging along, allowing A and Tsunade to share a drink alone where she explained her situation.

She was thankful though that Jiraiya was nowhere to be seen as it allowed her to have some more one on one talk with the Raikage.

"If Mabui is to stay by his side I figure she would join him as a ninja, in which I'd hope to make her a Kumo representative and Kumo ninja as well to solidify things. Though it still depends on what the Third Hokage says about this situation" A said as he shot back his saucer of sake before getting a refill.

"My sensei is a reasonable man so he shouldn't have a problem if I explain everything to him" she said as A nodded.

"So is your son going to be a medic like you or are you making him an all-around type shinobi?" A asked before Tsunade sighed and set down her saucer.

"Medic is the main focus for him as well as taijutsu but I also need to fight a kenjutsu teacher for him as with his abilities it will be well suited for him" Tsunade said before A perked up with a smirk.

"I might be able to help given how, other than Kiri, Kumo has a handful of powerful swordsmen. That and if needed I can use Kiri's allegiance to ask them if they have someone suited for him" A said as Tsunade nodded.

"Thanks, that'll be a major help when it comes to getting him ready and up to par by the time he turns 16 as long you keep us a secret for the most part" Tsunade said before an excited Mabui rushed back into the room with a huge smile.

"I love it here Uncle! I am going to love living here! C even helped unpack all my stuff into my room" Mabui said as A chuckled and got up, ruffling her hair with a chuckle before frowning as he noticed how low the sun was getting.

"I'm glad you like it here so much but I think it is about time I start heading back but before that I want to talk with you and give you some things" A said as Mabui nodded and followed her uncle out into the courtyard of the compound.

The young girl didn't come back until a few minutes later and was holding two scrolls in her hands. With them being from the Raikage she knew it would make the girl more than strong enough to make sure someone was watching her son's back.

"Well I hope you're ready for everything up ahead as if your uncle is putting you in my care and training I am going to make sure you can handle the world" Tsunade said as she eyed Mabui while sipping her sake.

"I am ready Lady Tsunade! I will ensure I can stand beside Naruto-sama" Mabui said with such conviction that Tsunade couldn't help but chuckle.

"We start once you fully recover from everything so be ready, for now you can help Shizune with dinner" Tsunade said before Mabui nodded and hurried off, making her somewhat look forward to the Kumo native and everything she had in her.

 **-Three Years Later – Three Years until Konoha-**

Naruto let out another grunt of pain as he was tossed back by a powerful strike to his gut from the back of a sword. Over the last two years or so he had finally started kenjutsu training after Mabui's uncle came through on how he said he'd help them with a kenjutsu teacher. The man though hailed from Kiri and was told, according to rumors around the Elemental Nations, to be a natural master without any teacher.

The main reason he was picked was because, like Naruto, he too had an insane water affinity.

The man was Yamamoto Takeshi and a master of a sword style called Shigure Soen Ryu which was hailed as an 'Invincible Sword Style'. It was also why he was a prime candidate to become a Seven Swordsmen of the Mist according to the info Jiraiya's spy network had on him.

When he first showed up, having given the info of what town they lived in by A after his mom was given the okay by Konoha, they expected someone fearsome looking. Instead though they were met with a man Shizune-neechan's age with spikey black hair, light brown eyes and a constant warm and cheerful smile on his face, even while in a spar. He mainly stuck to wearing kamishimo and hakama pants with his two sword's sheaths sitting on his hips.

"Nice try there Naruto, but you need to move quicker than that to get past your opponent's guard" Yamamoto said with a smile as he rested one of his two unique blades on his shoulder.

"It's hard to get close to you when you've already got my scent with that sword of yours" Naruto said, pointing his basic katana that Yamamoto had lent to him until he got his own from his mother once he turned 16, towards the sword in Yamamoto's left hand with the dog shaped pommel.

Yamamoto's two swords, one having a dog pommel and the other a swallow pommel, were a set that when used in unison was absolutely deadly and a true candidate to the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist.

"Oh don't worry Naruto just consider this training with weights. If you can get a scratch on me then that means you pass this level and we can move onto the next" Yamamoto said as he waved off his complaint, making Naruto groan before they both heard a boom of thunder.

He worriedly turned around wanting to check up on Mabui, as she was the only one with an affinity towards lightning. "It's okay Naruto, Mabui is fine as Tsunade told me to expect some noises as they are apparently making progress on teaching Mabui her super strength" the swordsmen said, only making Naruto worry more as he knew how difficult, and at times painful, learning that technique of his mother's could be.

Although deep down he knew Mabui could handle it.

Mabui, while still quite clingy to him, was a skill and powerful kunoichi. His mom had decided to teach her the basics of medical ninjutsu but she had also realized her focus was mainly taijutsu as her uncle had given her a rather powerful set of parting gifts.

The main one that she was having the most trouble with was her uncle's **Lightning Release: Chakra Mode** that she was determined to master enough to at least be able to use it in battle by the time they reach Konoha.

He too had things he wanted to get some mastery over by the time they reached Konoha. Thankfully they were welcoming towards Mabui, enough not to refuse her passage into the village, after the Hokage explained things and returned the body of the Hyuga member that those going against the Raikage's wishes had demanded.

All in all he was a bit excited and a bit nervous to head there once he became 16. Excited because of the new people he'd meet and help with the training his mom gave him and nervous about how they all will react to who his mom is and his powers.

In the few years since curing Mabui's tumors he had increased his control over his fruit even more to the point he could create a Room with minimal difficulty and he could make it large enough to almost cover the entire town they lived in. Though they had done the test at night to hide the blue tint his Room brought forth.

His Haki training with Jiraiya had allowed him to get to the point he could use his **Kenbunshoku Haki** much easier to use and he had even unlocked his **Busoshoku Haki** and some minor **Busoshoku Koka** , a technique that hardened his body even more than normal Busoshoku Haki. Although the most he could coat in it so far as was half of his forearms or half of his calves.

Right now though, according to his mom, training in kenjutsu and learning to use it in conjuncture with his fruit was the last step of his training besides elemental ninjutsu, both of which Yamamoto was teaching him.

"How about instead of getting a hit in on me you show me at least one offensive and defensive stance starting now!" Yamamoto quickly said before he charged at him with incredibly speed, leaving Naruto little to no time to react, immediately putting him on the defensive.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he tried to use his Haki to help predict his teacher's movements but while he could see them he wasn't nearly fast enough to react in time. Thankfully his Haki was also helping defend him against his attacks.

' **Stop being so tentative and block better and attack for once!** ' a familiar voice yelled out as Naruto grit his teeth and started, with help from the Kyuubi started to summon water around him from the moisture in the air.

Over the years, whenever he got the time, he meditated in an attempt to get closer to the beast he held inside him. The two of them got along well enough to the point the Kyuubi was willing to lend him a hand with his chakra much more willingly. They even worked together to the point he could handle two to three tails of his chakra without losing control.

' **Shigure Soen Ryu: Second Stance – Rolling Rain** ' Naruto thought as he waved up the water around him with his sword, blocking Yamamoto's strikes before crouched down and dove through an opening in the walls of water.

" **Now from defensive to offensive!** " the Kyuubi urged on as he went into his next stance, using the water walls as a mirrors to reflect his image.

' **Shigure Soen Ryu: Ninth Stance – Duplicate Rain** ' he thought quickly as he used the mirrors as a distraction to attack from above only for his sword to clash against Yamamoto's swallow pommel sword.

"Very good Naruto, while it was a bit slow to gather water and create the walls for Rolling Rain you moved into Duplicate Rain very skillfully. That should be enough for today. Tomorrow we'll work on your speed at drawing water and ways to fill your battlefield with it without wasting any time" Yamamoto said, his usual laid back smile adjourning his face as he ruffled Naruto's hair, making him groan but nod.

"Why don't you go check on your mom and girlfriend and see how they are doing" Yamamoto said, making Naruto blush a bit as he coughed into his fist, a bit caught off guard with the 'girlfriend' comment.

"S-She's not my girlfriend, s-she's just someone that feels they owe me something due to me saving them" he said as he struggled not to slug his teacher as he started to laugh and pat him on the back repeatedly.

"Whatever you say Naruto, I'm going to go take a dip in the hot springs and relax" Yamamoto said with a smile as he walked off leaving Naruto alone before he started to walk off towards where his mom and Mabui were training.

" **He has a point kid, she is basically your girlfriend with how much she follows you around and hugs on your arm** " the Kyuubi said as Naruto groaned and felt his cheeks heat up as he remembered how much she did that, a blush that only grew once he turned the corner and saw Mabui crouched down panting as she wiped sweat from her forehead.

"Naruto-sama! Are you done with your training?" Mabui asked, seemingly forgotten about her exhaustion as she ran over to him with a warm smile on her face.

"Yeah Yamamoto-sensei said I was done for today after a good few hours of training. How goes your training with my mom?" he asked as he saw smoking craters littered around the courtyard.

"It went well, she's handling my strength better than I thought and even more so in conjunction with the bits of lightning armor she can conjure" his mom said as she walked over with a smile before she ruffled Mabui's hair which made the 13 year old girl smile and blush at the compliment.

"So where did Jiraiya train you like he was supposed to today at all or was it all Yamamoto?" Tsunade asked as Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck with a sweat drop.

"Well he was there in the beginning of it but then ran out claiming a research emergency" he said as Tsunade groaned into the palm of her hand before she cracked her knuckles.

"You two stay here and relax after training, I'm going to break his skull" she growled out as he chuckled and watched the ever familiar sight of him mom going off to beat up his uncle for being a pervert, or super pervert as Jiraiya himself always announced himself as.

"I swear it is still surprising for one of the Sannin to be such a pervert" Mabui said as she remembered the first time she had taken a dip in the hot springs with Tsunade and Shizune only for the medic to suddenly throw a small basin at the corner of the room, which resulted in Jiraiya falling from the ceiling.

"I'm sorry that was your first meeting with him" he said as Mabui giggled and waved him off, patting his arm with a smile.

"It is fine Naruto-sama as you got revenge for me by using your powers to swap his arms with his legs for the whole next day" she said as she remembered how Tsunade had used Jiraiya's punishment as a training exercise for him.

"To be frank I was going to do something like that to begin with after my mom told me what he did as peeping on you is just messed up" he said with a light blush that grew as Mabui hugged his arm tightly with a big smile.

"Well I'm just glad I have you looking after me like that" she said as she hugged his arm tighter before letting go with a smile. "I promise though that by the time we move to Konoha I will be able to stand by your side and keep you safe as well since…" she said before stopping and staring down at the floor before she shook her head.

"Since what?" he asked as she looked up with a smile.

"It's nothing Naruto-sama but if you want to know you'll have to wait until we make it to Konoha and we both pass the test" she said as she stuck out her tongue slightly before hurrying off, leaving him confused while the Kyuubi just laughed in his head.

" **Relax kid, don't let it get to you. Just focus on training for the next few years and getting your powers fully under control** " the Kyuubi said as Naruto frowned confused but nodded as with only three years left, as long as that seemed, he knew it passed by faster than he figured so he needed to stay on course with his training.

 **-Three Years Later – Finally to Konoha-**

Tsunade couldn't help but stare at her son from the doorway of his room as he continued packing and feel a mixture of pride and worry. She found it hard to believe that the little giggling baby she had brought home 16 years ago grew into what stood before her.

Her boy was now easily six feet tall, his spikey blonde hair still defying gravity with two spikey bang framing his face and the sapphire eyes that looked over everything in his bag.

His choice of outfits was nice, considering it was the outfit Shizune bought for his recent birthday. The outfit consisted of a pair of black sandals, dark blue cargo pants, a long sleeve black shirt and an orange vest jacket with a black fur lined hood. On each shoulder of his shirt bore the symbols of the clans of both his mothers, hers on his right and Kushina's on his left.

Also around his neck and strapped to his waist were two very important items. Hanging from his neck was her grandfather's necklace as she had finally decided to give to him as for once it felt right where the necklace couldn't curse him.

While her necklace was special the item strapped to his waist was much more special as it was his birth mother's sword, the same one she used to gain herself the title of "Konoha's Crimson Shinigami".

The blade itself was an odachi length katana that was sheathed in a black sheath decorated with red circles split evenly into thirds. The hilt was wrapped in black silk with a tsuba had flower like edges and if he were to draw it he'd reveal its blade was pitch black with red hamon decorating the blade to give it the appearance of a saw or sharp teeth.

It was a legendary sword passed through the Uzumaki for generations before it was gifted to Kushina as she left Uzushiogakure as a kid and its name was Shusui or Clear Autumn Water and given Naruto's insane affinity towards water it all seemed to fit into place.

This sword and necklace were the last two gifts of his given to him on his birthday a few months ago and they were also used as a window to tell him who his real parents really were.

 **-Flashback-**

As Tsunade told Naruto the events around his birth she couldn't help but feel a pit of fear rise in her stomach as she grew afraid of how he might react. "I'm sorry I never told you this until now I just felt now would be the best time considering we are leaving for Konoha soon" she said as Naruto looked up from the sword in his hands and smiled before surprising her with a hug.

"Mom you will always be my mom in my eyes. You raised me, loved me, cared for me, and trained me my whole life. I am grateful that my birth mom chose you to look after me as I'm somewhat afraid what would have happened to me if you hadn't. I love you and I will always see myself as your son" he said as Tsunade hugged him back with a smile as tears of joy silently streamed down her cheeks.

"Thank you sweetie, this means so much to me. Just promise me you will be careful once you become a ninja as I don't think I'd be able to handle losing you" she said as she kissed the top of his head, making him nod before she set her hands on his shoulders.

"And you can still back out of this and just stay a medic. Your training wouldn't go to waste as I would have still trained you this much even if being a medic alone was your plan all along" she said while she looked her son dead in the eyes.

"Thanks mom but I feel like I need to do this and that I can do this. I'll be fine as Mabui-chan will always be watching my back" he said as he put his hands on top of hers and gave them a squeeze.

"I'll make you proud and put everything you taught me to use I promise" he said before she chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"I'm already proud of you and I will continue to be with everything else you do from now on. Now how about we get back to the party as you still need to eat some of the cake Shizune, Mabui and I baked" she said as Naruto nodded, slipping her necklace around his neck and carrying his sword in his hand.

"Sounds great mom" Naruto said as he and his mom left his room to go back and enjoy his sixteenth birthday party.

 **-Flashback End-**

"You got everything packed and ready to go?" she asked as her son looked over his shoulder with a smile before nodding and standing up, draping his bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I double checked everything to make sure. Everything not mainly important is in the main scroll. I did though decide to keep the scroll keeping everything from my birth parent's house as well as the scrolls listing my powers" he said as while she should have saved the scroll containing everything from Kushina and Minato's house for his birthday she had instead given it to him after he had passed all of her, Jiraiya's and Yamamoto's tests.

He had passed hers by showing the extent of his master over his fruit's power, his medical ninjutsu skills, and his ability to summon the slugs. He passed Jiraiya's by showing off his Haki skills, elemental ninjutsu, and the ability to summon the toads. And finally he had passed Yamamoto's tests by using all 11 stances of the Shigure Soen Ryu that he had shown Naruto as well as his ability to summon water from thin air.

While he might not have all of his fruit's powers or his Haki mastered they were at a level where they felt he could easily defend himself. All in all over in the past three years he was more than at the level of a chunin due to their intense training over the years.

"That's smart for now but once we get to Konoha Jiraiya is going to put it in a sealed safe that opens only to your blood and chakra to keep it safe since that scroll has the instructions for the Hiraishin inside it. Plus I don't want your fruit's powers being leaked somehow" she as he nodded and looked around the room once more.

"You know I'm going to miss this place considering how I've lived here my whole life so far" he said as Tsunade patted his back with a smile.

"I know what you mean as I've learned to like this place but the main Senju compound in Konoha isn't too different from here" she said before he nodded and followed her out of the room and towards the front door of the compound where Jiraiya, Shizune, Yamamoto, and Mabui were waiting for them.

"Did you make sure you didn't forget anything Naruto-sama?" she asked with a smile as Tsunade, as well as the other adults, hid their smirks as Naruto blushed slightly as Mabui moved closer to him.

She knew her son well enough to know that puberty had hit him hard around 14 or so and since then he had noticed Mabui as a girl, which they figured would happen sooner or later given how much she hugged on him and how much she had blossomed over the last few years.

In the past three years Mabui had grown some curves that came in the form of a rather full rear, from Tsunade had seen while they were in the hot springs, as well as a budding chest that was easily a low C cup.

All in all they all had been trying to get the two kids together since it was clear Mabui had strong feelings for Naruto besides devotion and Naruto, while a bit dense, had some budding feelings for her.

"Y-Yeah, sorry it took so long Mabui-chan" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck with a chuckle as Mabui blushed, like she always did, at the addition of 'chan' to her name ever since he started adding it a year or two back.

"It is fine Naruto-sama, I'm just excited to finally visit Konoha after all these years with you" she said with a smile as she hugged his arm, making Naruto blush darker before Jiraiya chuckled and clapped his hands.

"Well love birds let's get a move on, sensei is waiting for us to arrive this afternoon and we can't delay it as the academy graduation test is tomorrow" Jiraiya said as he ignored the glare from the three women around him.

"Yeah I'm excited to see Konoha as well since I've never visited it before" Yamamoto said as he smiled, excited to go along as since he wasn't a shinobi or registered as one in Kiri he could go wherever he wanted as long as they were willing to allow him in.

"Okay yeah come on kids, Konoha isn't that far away so we won't be traveling long but still the sooner we arrive the more time we have to get settled in" Tsunade said as everyone nodded and followed her lead out of town and towards the direction of Konoha.

 **-A few hours later-**

Naruto, as they walked up to the gates of Konoha, couldn't help but feel a bit overwhelmed from it all and the large city behind the gates as they walked in didn't help. "Whoa, this place is huge" he muttered as Yamamoto let a whistle.

"You can say that again" he said before Tsunade smiled at the figure ahead of them.

"16 years and you still look old as ever sensei" she said as crossed her arms under her chest with a smile as she and Jiraiya stared down their elder sensei.

"It's great to see you too Tsunade, as well as you Jiraiya" Hiruzen said as he smiled, happy to have his two students back as well as have Naruto finally home, knowing from just one look the boy was something special.

 **-Chapter End-**

So the situation between A and Tsunade in terms of Mabui was explained better and I figured I could make A less shady than he was in canon.

Also I decided on a sword style for Naruto that fir perfectly considering his insane water affinity. Shigure Soen Ryu is a go to style of mine but in this case it was the best without my favoritism of it weighing in as it can be used with one hand and uses water in its attacks. Plus it allowed me to add in Yamamoto to the story as his teacher, which I thought would be cool (and he might be paired with Shizune, not sure)

Naruto will be a bit stronger than the other genin a bit due to having training from two Sannin but in hindsight it makes sense considering his fruit powers as well.

Also looking back at the pairings I decided to swap one of the two mystery girls out with another girl that I felt might fit better given who his mom is.

Plus I am sorry if the Timeskips annoyed you all (they annoyed me too) but I had to so that I could get to the real story next chapter

I hope you all liked it

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

_Challenge by Teddy Vanderaa_

 **Death Surgeon Shinobi**

 **Chapter 4**

For the entire walk, from the gates the village to the Hokage's main office, both Naruto and Mabui were amazed by the size of the city. Although it was more so Naruto than Mabui as, unlike her with her past in Kumo, this was the first time he had ever been in a big city. "Wow this place really is huge" Naruto commented again as he looked out from the window of the Hokage's office and took in the view.

"Well Konoha is the most populated of the five great ninja villages so the size is expected" Tsunade said as she patted her son on the back. "Now come sit down as the sooner we get this over with the sooner we can head to the compound and get things unpacked" his mom chided him with a smirk as he chuckled and nodded, sitting down next to Mabui.

"I'm glad though you are interested in your new home and I'll try and keep this quick so you may get settled down and maybe look around a bit before tomorrow" the Third Hokage, who had previously insisted to just be called Hiruzen by both him and Mabui, said as Naruto nodded.

"So before anything I figure everyone in the room isn't left in the dark regarding topics?" Hiruzen asked as Tsunade nodded.

"I told everyone here everything from Naruto's powers to his situation as jinchuriki and both Mabui and Yamamoto have sworn not to tell, either out of not wanting to endanger Naruto or because it isn't there place to tell" she said as Mabui was incredibly serious about not doing anything to endanger Naruto and Yamamoto decided it wasn't his place to tell anyone something that wasn't regarding to him personally.

"Good and you don't have to worry about your sensei since the person I have in mind will be informed of his status as jinchuriki, if they are to know about your fruit's power is up to you Tsunade" Hiruzen said, looking towards Tsunade who nodded.

"If this is all then I think it's 'bout time we get settled into the Senju compound" Tsunade said as she stood up before Hiruzen stood up as well with a smile.

"Yes I bet you both are excited for the test tomorrow and I personally will be watching with everyone else here" Hiruzen said, tapping the crystal ball on his desk as Naruto figured his mom and the others wouldn't pass up the chance to watch and see how he did tomorrow.

"Though before you all rush off Jiraiya, can I speak alone with you and Tsunade for a moment?" Hiruzen asked, making Tsunade frown slightly although she expected this from the start.

"Sure, Shizune can guide them home as I'm sure my loving son will be more than happy to help his mom unpack everything" Tsunade teased as she playfully pinched Naruto's cheek with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it mom. I know how much you hate stuff like that" Naruto said with a chuckle before his mom ruffled his hair and pulled him in for a hug that he returned.

"I shouldn't be long, Jiraiya and I will come the second we are done" she said as Naruto pulled away with a nod before everyone else followed Shizune out of the room, the doors closing behind them.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about that you decided not to let me walk with my son to our new house together?" Tsunade asked, crossing her arms under her chest with a frown as to her this was a special event.

"It is important, otherwise I wouldn't have held you back and I am sorry but it does involve Naruto in a way" Hiruzen said as he signaled for the ANBU to leave and motioned for them to sit, Jiraiya sitting down first before he looked towards Tsunade who sighed and sat in the chair next to him.

"Since you've been away there was an event where the Uchiha clan tried to usurp control over the village due to the tensions and distrust towards them that followed after the Kyuubi attack. Recently things have calmed down after the coup was ended before it started with the help of Itachi Uchiha and a few other loyal Uchiha killing only those involved in it" Hiruzen said as Tsunade frowned, not particularly having any dislike towards the Uchiha since unlike her great-uncle Tobirama she more was neutral to them.

"I tell you this because it requires Naruto to be careful as some Uchiha, who know why the others were killed, are still harboring grudges. Another reason is because I have decided to give him a loyal and skilled Uchiha as his sensei when he and Mabui pass their test to ensure their safety from other Uchiha's interests" Hiruzen said thankful that his student seemed to accept it as she nodded.

"So is this Itachi his teacher or do you have someone else capable in mind?" Tsunade asked as if her sensei said it was someone loyal and skilled it was someone to be trusted.

"No Itachi right now is busy acting as a spy for my network after he willingly took the public image of an unstable murderer. He is working to infiltrate a dangerous organization that I picked up on after I received news that Orochimaru joined it" Jiraiya said as beside training Naruto and Mabui he had been incredibly busy with his spy network, even more so after sensei had sent Itachi to him.

"Jiraiya is right, Itachi is not available at this moment but I assure you they are very capable but its best to wait until tomorrow to talk more as they will be able to answer any question you have after they meet with Naruto and Mabui" Hiruzen said before Tsunade nodded and stood up.

"Good because I need to get to the house so I can relax after the journey here with my son and give him some last bit of advice before tomorrow" she said as Hiruzen chuckled and nodded, completely understanding how she wanted to spend time with her son.

"Go on ahead Tsunade, I have a few things left to talk to sensei about, mainly my spy network so you go on ahead and get home" Jiraiya said as Tsunade wasted no time leaving, somewhat making Jiraiya sigh as he didn't know what to suspect, especially with tomorrow to look forward to.

 **-Next Day-**

Naruto felt a bit nervous as he and Mabui made their way towards the academy. He wasn't nervous that they wouldn't pass as the last real spar they had with his mom, Jiraiya, and Yamamoto, they all had put Naruto and Mabui easily high chunin to mid-jonin depending on the seriousness. He was more nervous of meeting everyone else since he and Mabui were new, only just arriving on the final test day.

The advice his mom gave him last night of not worrying too much about the others and mainly focusing on passing was helping him not worry too much.

"Naruto-sama? Are you okay?" Mabui asked as she snapped him out of his thoughts, making him look over to her as she smiled back at him. Even she had donned a change of outfit for today, switching to an olive colored sleeveless vest with mesh armor underneath that was visible a bit due to the low-ish neckline of the vest and an olive short sleeve jacket over it that bore the Senju symbol on one shoulder and Kumo's symbol on the other.

Other than that she wore dark grey knee length skirt that allowed her to still move around but also look dignified. She had even let her light grey hair hang down freely instead of the bun she normally kept it in which he had to say looked great on her.

"Yeah I'm good Mabui-chan, just a bit nervous but it'll pass" he said as she nodded before they both entered the academy and were greeted by a man who was seemingly waiting for him.

"Ah you two must be Naruto and Mabui, right?" the man asked as the two of them nodded. "Great, my name is Iruka Umino, I was made aware of your situation by Lord Hokage and I am excited to see your skill" Iruka said as Naruto nodded with a chuckle.

"I'm excited to pass and get to start helping out" Naruto said with a smile as Mabui nodded, making Iruka chuckle and motion for them to follow.

"The tests are going to begin in five or so minutes but I need to arrive there early to keep things calm so you two came at the best time for me to introduce you all to the others" Iruka said as they continued to follow him until he stopped in front of one classroom that was rather loud until he burst open the door.

"Okay everybody quiet down! I have two last minute students that I need to introduce!" Iruka yelled as the class almost instantly quieted down, allowing him to motion for them to enter.

"Everyone I would like to introduce Naruto Senju and Mabui. They will be joining us for the graduation exam as they have been traveling around and only just returned to Konoha" Iruka said as Naruto smiled and waved to them slightly as Mabui bowed slightly.

 **(AN** : To make things easier all of them will be in their Shippuden outfits only with Sakura having longer hair and Sasuke with his The Last: Naruto the Movie outfit minus the poncho and head wrap **)**

"Wait Senju!? As in one of the main founding clans of Konoha Senju? Does that mean you are related to Tsunade? Senju" one student asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah she's my mom. She raised me outside of Konoha but decided to return once I was graduating age" he said as the class started to get noisy as everyone was either trying to ask him questions or were talking amongst themselves about him.

"Okay that's enough!" Iruka yelled over the commotion only for them to continue to be noisy, making a tic mark appear on his forehead. "I said quiet!" Iruka yelled, his head seemingly growing to enhance his voice which quickly got the class to be quiet.

"And what about the gorgeous woman next to him? Why does she have Kumo and the Senju symbol on her?" one boy with a rather large dog next to him asked with a smirk that made Naruto glare a bit, although he was a bit confused why.

"I am indebted to the work of the Senju's for saving my life and I bear Kumo's symbol as that is my birth land that my Uncle currently leads over as Kage. I am here as a representative and to serve by Naruto-sama's side" Mabui said making Naruto groan inwardly as he didn't want her to use 'sama' for him around others but figured she would end up using it.

If he wasn't able to stop her from using it over the years he doubted he could get her to stop at all.

"And before any of you start Mabui's situation has been approved by the Hokage. Now everybody say settled as the exam will be starting in a few minutes" Iruka said, silencing various questions before he motioned for both of them to go on and sit down.

"Here, you can come sit down next to me sweetie" the dog boy said as he smirked and licked his lips before Mabui walked right past him, seemingly ignoring him and leaving him shocked before Mabui looked back and smiled at Naruto.

"Naruto-sama I found us two seats" Mabui said as Naruto chuckled and followed her up the steps past the dog boy and sat down on the middle seat with Mabui sitting next to him.

"Oi! What's the big idea! Don't you know who I am!?" the dog boy yelled, planting his foot on top of the desk in front of Naruto, making him sigh as he looked up at him.

"No we don't, we literally just arrived at the village yesterday" Naruto said making the boy falter a bit as Naruto slipped out the sword sheath from his belt and set the sword on his desk next to him due to it being awkward to sit down with it on his waist.

"Also what is up with you? Mabui doesn't want to sit next to you so just let it go" he said before a boy with circular dark glasses pulled the dog boy back with a sigh.

"Kiba please stop before you cause a dangerous incident. Please excuse him, he gets excited. My name is Shino Aburame" Shino said as Kiba grumbled and sat back down at his seat a few rows down next to a pale eyed girl who continuously snuck peeks up at Mabui before looking away whenever Mabui noticed.

"It's fine, not like I'm angry, just confused" he said before Shino nodded and went to sit down before a few moments later someone else stood up from further up front and started walking up towards them.

The boy had black hair and onyx eyes that already seemed to be glaring slightly at him before stopping in front of his desk. Naruto was a bit confused by the horde of girls that seemed to follow him.

"Senju, do you actually know how to use that sword or is it decoration? You don't look like you can actually use it" the boy asked as Naruto had to pat Mabui's arm to keep her from getting defensive which meant punching and very hard at that.

"I have a name besides my clan's name and it's Naruto. And yes I do know how to use it but that shouldn't matter to you since you should really mind yourself unless we are on a team together" Naruto said, disliking how this boy was looking at him like he was inferior in every way without even knowing one thing about him.

"Hey! Watch how you talk to Sasuke! He's going to be Rookie of the Year and an Uchiha! His clan is strong and powerful while your clan is only you and your mom!" one random girl yelled as Naruto sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose slightly as he made sure Mabui didn't snap.

"And a title like that matters why? You really think someone is going to start quivering in their boots because someone is Rookie of the Year?" Naruto asked as his mom, Jiraiya, Shizune AND Yamamoto had all drilled into him not to let titles or his clan name inflate his ego as that commonly led to arrogance and in the ninja world arrogance always led to death.

"Also so what if he is an Uchiha? People are strong because they are strong. Not because their clan immediately elevates him to it. Also I don't care that my clan is low in numbers as that's not really a big deal to me" Naruto said with a simple shrug.

"Look Sasuke was it? I don't want to start things off rough so let's just carry on through this exam and prove we can be ninja" he added with a smile, offering a hand towards Sasuke only for him to grunt and turn around and head back to his seat, his fan girls smugly grinning towards him before running off.

A simple look towards Mabui's scarily sweet smile was a simple explanation why they fled.

He sighed, wondering why people were acting so odd towards him just as who he figured to be the other teacher walked in, signaling the exam was starting soon.

"Okay everybody sit back down! The exam is starting!" the other teacher said as Iruka stood up and picked up a stack of papers.

"The graduation exams is divided into three main parts: written, accuracy, and physical. The written is simple, fill out the test to the best of your abilities and when you are done flip it over. Accuracy, once this is done, will deal with how well you can hit a target with a variety of tools. And Physical will be how well you can use the three staple jutsu of any ninja and at least two elemental jutsu to prove you at least have a grasp of control over your chakra" Iruka said as he had went around and handed out the tests as Naruto inwardly groaned but picked up the pencil.

Tests might not be his thing but his mom at least ensured he wasn't an idiot with all the lessons she and Shizune had given him. 'All I have to do is get through this first part and the rest should be smooth sailing and the interesting parts will come' he thought as he quickly got started.

 **-Hokage's Office-**

"Well so far we can't see much because it's only a written test but that Inuzuka boy is quickly starting to butt heads over Mabui. I wonder if this will help Naruto get with her faster" Jiraiya said with a smirk as he started jotting down some notes before he was sent crashing into the ground by Tsunade's fist.

"Don't take notes on my son for your perverted books. Though I do find this situation cute for them" Tsunade said as Jiraiya twitched on the ground. "And I am honestly really proud he didn't start anything or stoop to that Uchiha's level. Glad to see our drilling in that clan names and titles don't mean anything paid off" Tsunade said Shizune smiled and nodded.

"Thankfully the written portion never takes that long so we should be seeing the other parts soon" Hiruzen said as he let out smoke from his pipe. "I too am excited to see how well young Naruto and Mabui do and what elemental jutsus they show off to the instructors" Hiruzen added as he looked towards Tsunade who merely smirked.

"Well Mabui has a few lightning with Naruto being all water but Yamamoto taught him a few that will make things interesting" Tsunade said as the smiling swordsmen in the room nodded.

"Now I'm looking forward to it even more" Hiruzen said as he turned back to the crystal ball atop his desk.

 **-Academy-**

Naruto groaned as the test had finished and they had all been brought out to the training field behind the academy where numerous targets had been lined up with a large assortment of ninja tools lying on tables nearby to use.

"The next portion goes as follows: you will test your accuracy with these targets and a total of ten tools of your choice. Your score starts at 100 and for each bullseye no points are deducted but the further the ring out you hit the more points you lose" Mizuki, the other teacher that he had learned his name from a boy named Shikamaru, said as he motioned towards the tables.

"You can use kunai, senbon, or even all shuriken if you want but you must use at least ten and there is no extra credit for the difficulty of tool or using more than ten so use what is best for you and will ensure you do not miss" Iruka added as one by one they guided each student to a table with a target across from them.

Other chunin arrived to help take score of the students to speed up the process while Naruto looked over the table.

"Please Senju-san, pick whatever tools work the best for you" the random chunin said as Naruto nodded and picked up five senbon, as they were what Shizune had taught him with, and five kunai which were the basic tools.

"So I just have to hit the target and aim for the center right?" Naruto asked as he lined up with the target that was several yards away, holding the senbon in between his fingers of his closed fist.

"Yes but in between each shot the tool must be removed for the kunai due to the small size of the bullseye" the chunin said as Naruto nodded and fired the first barrage of five shots, all perfectly hitting the center in a tight grouping.

Senbon were the easiest for him to use due to his steady surgical hand and training for several years.

"Perfect grouping, amazing job. Not many people actually succeed with senbon as we like to call them the 'genin killers' as when others try to use them their scores are dropped due to failures. I think one other student last year is the only one to succeed with them" the chunin said as Naruto chuckled as the senbon were removed.

"Well they are my main projectile, kunai though are good as well" Naruto said as one by one he fired each of the five kunai at the target, easily hitting the mark as compared to Jiraiya's fast moving clones he was sure he could hit these with his eyes closed.

Not that he'd do that for this test.

"Perfect score Senju-san! Amazing job" the chunin said as he finished jotting down his score before nodding and walking off.

"Naruto-sama, I see you got perfect as well" Mabui said with a smile as she too had passed this version quite fast as with the amount of people teaching them they were meant to be well rounded.

"It's a decent test with the distance of the target but it was pretty easy though we might be a bit biased due to how Jiraiya use to train our marksmanship" Naruto said with a chuckle as he and Mabui moved over to a nearby bench to sit down and wait for the others to finish up as he was looking forward to the next and final portion of the test.

"Do you already have the jutsu you wish to reveal to pass?" Mabui asked with a smile, happy to be so close to being able to finally stand beside him as a shinobi and protect and fight with him.

"I have a few in mind, one for sure that I am going to use as Yamamoto said it would shock some people" Naruto said with a smirk as Mabui giggled slightly, already having an idea of what jutsu he was talking about before he looked over to her.

"What about you? Any ideas of which ones you will use? I doubt you'll show them the big guns though" he said as Mabui smiled and shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"I'll be able to decide easier when it is time which looks like it is now" Mabui said as Iruka was now calling for them to group back up.

"Okay with that the second portion is finished now stay together as the net part requires us to make our way the arena in town since we cannot be firing off elemental jutsu safely around here, especially with some earth style users amongst you all" Iruka said as they all started to leave the academy.

"So Iruka-sensei, will we be given our headbands at the arena or will we have to wait a day to go over the results?" Naruto asked as he and Mabui moved up to the front so they could ask.

"After everyone is done we will be moving back to the academy to officially announce the results and hand out headbands one by one. Team placement though is tomorrow as the Hokage has to go over the students that passed with the available jonin to see who would benefit from which jonin" Iruka said as Naruto nodded and they continued to follow Iruka until they arrived at the large arena.

"This arena is mainly used for the chunin exams whenever they are set to be hosted in Konoha. One by one you all will be called out to show off the three staple jutsu and at least two elemental jutsu to show you can handle using jutsu. You may show more to make up for points lost in the test and accuracy portion but we only accept one extra. You gain points for the show of control over " Iruka said as Mizuki let out a whistle.

"Everybody make your way to the waiting room on the second floor! When the chunin waiting there calls out your name you may make your way down. We'll be starting with Shino Aburame and be moving alphabetically from there with Mabui being grouped with the Senju name" Mizuki said as they had been a bit confused by Mabui's lack of clan name, not knowing it was a Kumo tradition for the family of Kage to abandon any clan name to prove devotion to serving as Kage along with the name of 'A'.

Mabui though, at the thought of having Senju as her clan name, blushed at what it brought in her mind before Naruto snapped her out of her thoughts to allow her to follow the rest to the waiting room.

One by one students came and went for their tests, Naruto mainly relaxing beside Mabui as they patiently waited for their turn. "So Senju, what affinity do you and the Kumo girl have?" Sasuke asked from his seat at the far wall behind them.

"You'll have to wait and see for when we use them around others. Part of being a ninja is keeping skills hidden to get the upper hand on opponents. Revealing our skills wouldn't make much sense would it?" Naruto said as with all of his abilities, from his fruit and haki to his status as a jinchuriki he had been raised to never reveal anything until there was a time he had to.

"Stop trying to look cool around Sasuke!" another fangirl yelled before a student returned.

"Next up is Mabui Senju, please make your way to the arena for your test" the chunin said as Mabui smiled and stood up.

"Wish me luck Naruto-sama" she said as he smiled up at her.

"I know you'll do great so knock them dead" he said before she nodded and walked off to start her test.

 **-Hokage's Office-**

Tsunade grew more excited as Mabui had passed with flying colors, meaning her son was next and so far he had been doing perfectly and she doubted he'd do anything but perfect on this next part as well.

Though just before he was called down a knock came at the door behind them. "Ah you are just in time, please come in" Hiruzen said as he sensed the chakra of the person behind the door.

"Oh good I feared I might have missed the last portion" a woman said as she entered the room.

The woman was easily the same age as Shizune with a slim and toned figure with long brown hair that flowed freely with two bangs framing her face, her headband slightly behind covered by the hair that covered her forehead. She had onyx eyes with a mole under her right eye.

Her outfit consisted of a high collar long sleeved purple shirt with a flak jacket over it and a pair of dark blue form fitting pants that had a tool pouch strapped onto her right leg and a pair of blue sandals to finish it off.

"Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, and Yamamoto. I would like you to meet Izumi Uchiha, the jonin I have picked for Naruto's sensei" Hiruzen said as Izumi bowed to them.

"It is an honor that I was chosen to be his sensei and don't worry I know of his situation as jinchuriki as well as how he is adopted" Izumi said with a smile as Tsunade looked her over.

She didn't feel anything off about the Uchiha in front of her so her instincts told her she was fine but she'd still wait a bit to fully accept her.

"And how do you know of his adoptions as not many are privy to that info" Tsunade said as Izumi rubbed the back of her head with a chuckle.

"Well Mikoto Uchiha was best friends with Kushina and she knew of the situation of you being Kushina' child's godmother as well as what name Kushina had in mind. But don't worry Mikoto and I have already been told by Lord Hokage not to mention anything" Izumi said as Tsunade nodded, figuring Mikoto would want to see Naruto sometime soon with her being Kushina's best friend and all.

"Okay, okay, enough chatting. Naruto is about to start" Jiraiya said as he pulled up a chair for Izumi next to Tsunade and they all sat back down, excited to see Naruto pass the final portion.

 **-Arena-**

Naruto smiled as he stood in front of Iruka, Mizuki, and another chunin as they sat behind a table near the edge of the arena. "Okay first you will start with the three staples: a clone, kawarami, and a henge. How many clones you make is up to you but one is the minimum and you may henge into anyone you wish as long as they are well known" Iruka said as Naruto nodded.

The clones were simple to make, as he created three with a one handed hand seal. He chose to make simple clones and not shadow clones as those were for different occasions. That and using simple clones helped his control since in the beginning they were almost impossible for him to make due to the size of his reserves.

"Nice work on the clones, the look incredibly solid and well detailed" Mizuki commented as they jotted down his score. "Onto the kawarami please. We have scattered logs and other things around for your to swap with so it shouldn't be a problem" he added as Naruto nodded before the other chunin threw a paint bomb at him, allowing him to substitute with a log to show that he was capable of swapping places.

"Good reflexes and nice smooth kawarami. Now please return and show us a henge" Iruka said as Naruto swapped with the log again with a smile and quickly thought over who to change into before deciding and transformed with a puff of smoke.

As the smoke died down he had decided to henge into his mother as she was the person he knew the best, since she was his mom. "Is this good enough?" Naruto asked, perfectly emulating her voice before he crossed his arms with a smirk, unaware of the proud smile from his mom as she watched as he had gotten her appearance perfect.

"Ah Lady Tsunade, makes sense you'd choose your mom and it is very well done. Even the voice is indistinguishable from when I heard her at the briefing Lord Hokage gave about her and Lord Jiraiya returning to the village earlier today" Iruka said as they finished jotting down the scores for the three staple jutsus.

"Now you may lower the henge as now it is time for your two elemental jutsu" Mizuki said as Naruto dispelled the henge.

"Before you start we need to know your affinities so we can be ready to score you correctly on the element you use" Iruka said while Naruto nodded with a smile.

"I have water as my main and wind as a sub affinity. I will though be showing you mainly water as it fits my style better" Naruto said as the three chunin nodded and Iruka motioned for him to begin.

Naruto smiled as he ran through the three simple hand signs for the first one before he took a deep breath and aimed his towards a nearby tree, putting his hand in front of his mouth in the shape of a circle made with his fingers. " **Water Style: Water Trumpet**!" he yelled as he fired out a large jet of water that crashed into and destroyed the tree it was aimed at.

"Very nice job. Quickly molded the water and the pressure of it was very good. A definite pass. Now please move onto the next" Iruka said as Naruto smiled, proud of how well he did.

This next one was something Yamamoto had taught him as a stable to being a swordsmen. The seals were simple as he took in a deep breath before steadily letting out a stream of mist that slowly started to fill the entire arena.

 **-Hokage's Office-**

"Oh my, you taught Naruto **Hiding in Mist**? Isn't that something only passed really around to swordsmen of Kiri?" Izumi asked as Yamamoto nodded, smiling as he saw the consistency of Naruto's mist.

"Yup but I figured he was my student and with his affinity towards water he is a natural with it. His mist is even better than mine due to how well he can draw forth water" Yamamoto said before Tsunade shushed them.

"Quiet! I want to see my baby pass" Tsunade said as they both nodded with a chuckle and turned back towards the scene.

 **-Arena-**

"Whoa, this is definitely surprising. You never see this technique really outside of Kiri" Iruka said as he couldn't see even two inches in front of him and his echo location jutsu was messing up due to all the chakra in the mist.

"Yeah the teacher I had teaching me how to wield my sword taught it to me. He said I could find use of it with my sword style" Naruto said, his voice bouncing around through the mist, disorienting the three chunin as they couldn't tell where he was.

"Please dispel the mist as we can't write your score with it up" Mizuki said as Naruto chuckled, slightly making them tense at the tone the mist made it sound.

"Got it. **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough** " Naruto said before a powerful gust of wind blew the mist out of the arena, dispelling it as since it was made by his chakra his wind would be able to blow it away without it coming back.

"The mist was very impressive and a definite pass. Plus the added wind jutsu was of passing quality as well and shows you can use wind alongside water" Iruka said as they finished up jotting down the scores.

"It is safe to say you have passed this last portion of the test. Your final results will be revealed when everyone is finished and we head back to the academy" Iruka added as Naruto smiled and left the arena, excited to get his headband after all of this.

"Naruto-sama! How do you think you did?" Mabui asked as she had seemingly been standing and waiting for him to return.

"I feel I did really good but we'll have to wait and see when the scores are announced" Naruto said as all they had to do was wait now.

Thankfully there weren't too many others after him as they were able to return to the academy by the time the sun had just barely went past halfway through the sky. The classroom, after the teachers had left, was buzzing with noise and talking as others talked amongst themselves, wondering what ranking they got, if they had been good enough to pass, or making guesses of what teams they all would be on.

"So, how do you think you did?" Choji, if he remembered the boy's name correctly, asked as he snacked on some chips that he seemingly had in his bag.

"I feel I did really good but we'll see" Naruto said as after they returned to the classroom Shikamaru, a lazy Nara, Choji, Shino, and a girl named Ino had all chosen to sit around him and Mabui.

Shikamaru had originally sat down near him as he claimed it was quiet around him and Shino, Choji, and Ino had all followed suit. Shino was a quit boy but nice when he did talk. Choji mainly snacked and talked about how he was going to celebrate and at which restaurant. While Ino seemed nice and unlike the other non-Uchiha girls in the class who all seemed to gravitate around Sasuke for some reason. She had also been the first girl to talk to Mabui and be friendly with her.

"Okay everyone! One by one Mizuki will read out your names and whether or not you passed. If you passed then come down and get a headband, if you failed then you can always try again next year as there is nothing wrong with that" Iruka said as Mizuki cleared his throat and one by one it was revealed if they passed or failed.

Shino was the first of the group around Naruto to be called down with a pass with Choji following suit. Shikamaru was next to pass before the names came around to 'S'.

"Mabui Senju – Pass" Mizuki said as Mabui smiled brightly and in her excitement hugged Naruto, who hugged her back before her face lit up dark and she quickly rushed off to get her headband.

"Aww you two make such a cute couple" Ino teased as Naruto coughed into his fist.

"W-We aren't dating or anything" he said as Iruka talked with Mabui, congratulating her on passing.

"For now I'm guessing" Ino added with a teasing smirk before Mizuki saved him by going to the next name.

"Naruto Senju – Pass" Mizuki said as Naruto smile and walked down the steps past Mabui who was holding a Konoha and Kumo headband. He quickly figured A probably sent it ahead of time for her to show he was still with her.

"Naruto Senju, I didn't doubt for one second that you would past given how your mother undoubtedly trained you but from now on you forge your own name. You may be a Senju but now you are a Konoha ninja and will represent the village. I wish you luck and that you grow even more from this day on" Iruka said with a smile as he handed him a blue clothed Konoha headband before they bowed towards each other.

As Naruto sat back down he held the headband in his hands with a smile, excited he had finally taken the first step on his path of being a ninja. Both he and Mabui were a bit silent as they waited through more names, Ino being one of the last names to be called due to her name being Yamanaka.

He even was in a daze slightly through Iruka's farewell speech as all he knew was that tomorrow he was to be assigned onto a team with a sensei where it would all really start.

And he couldn't be more excited.

 **-Chapter End-**

I am so incredibly sorry for the delay, ended up having to get bloodwork done (nothing serious don't worry) and that took up half the day yesterday and I tried my hardest to get it done before going to bed (staying up til 5 am to attempt to get it out) but I wasn't able to and my computer was being crap and doing an extra-long upload this morning :/

I will though be making sure the story tomorrow is posted on time for sure…I hope unless life annoyingly gets in the way again.

Itachi being a spy in the Akatsuki will be delved on more later as I wanted to include it earlier on but it was somewhat hard to fit in. Basically he killed only the Uchiha involved in the coup' and let himself be the scapegoat before leaving the village to be a spy in the Akatsuki for Jiraiya.

Naruto's sensei Izumi is the girl from the anime that had a crush on him and I am giving her MS as Itachi probably used Tsukuyomi to help her as they were somewhat close before he left. I really like the idea of her MS specialty (like how Itachi's was Tsukuyomi and Sasuke's was Amaterasu) as it makes her unique and powerful

Now I am going to try my best not to write Sasuke into the corner he always is written into but I'm more playing off Senju-Uchiha rivalry that was a think back in Hashirama's days. As for Kiba well he has a thing for Mabui and Mabui literally only has eyes for Naruto so that'll be interesting for future moments

Also I wanted to make the test simple but still a bit evolved with the use of elemental jutsu and the target practice being much farther away. I was debating adding a combat test but I decided it was unnecessary as the test is about whether they have basic skills to be shinobi and combat was something they covered long before, a mid-term test if you will.

Also for the hint of the next girl to be introduced as part of the harem I'll give you this: she graduated last year before Naruto's year and was hinted towards during the accuracy test. That probably makes it obvious but consider that as a present for this super late update.

I hope you all liked it!

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

_Challenge by Teddy Vanderaa_

 **Death Surgeon Shinobi**

 **Chapter 5**

As the next day rolled around Naruto was still excited to learn who his sensei would be. He already knew his team was just going to be him and Mabui from what his mom told him but his sensei was still a secret that his mom told him to be patient and wait until tomorrow to see.

But as he sat in the classroom, waiting for the teachers to arrive, his excitement only grew more and more as each minute passed.

He was finally going to become a full-fledged ninja with a sensei and everything. He'd be able to go on missions and make a difference with things and use his abilities to help.

"So who do you think is going to be on your team?" Ino asked, snapping him out of his trance before he looked down to the new friends of his.

"Well I know I am going to be on the same team as Naruto-sama but I don't believe we will be getting a third team member" Mabui said, blushing a bit as Ino sent her a teasing smirk and nudged her with her elbow.

"Really? Though a two man team makes sense considering you two have been trained together for a good while" Shikamaru said before letting out a tired sigh. "I just hope my teammates aren't too troublesome….though knowing the Ino-Shika-Cho trio I'm going to have quite the bother" he grumbled out before Ino grew a tic mark on her forehead.

"What was that Shikamaru?" she growled out making Shikamaru sigh again.

"Troublesome" he droned out as Choji and a few others around him chuckled while Ino glared at him half-heartedly.

"I know we won't get any actual exciting missions off the start but I still am looking forward to this a lot. Being an official ninja on an actual team with a sensei is the real thing" Naruto said before sighing as Kiba moved up towards them.

"So babe, you think we are going to be on the same team? I certainly hope so" Kiba said with a cocky grin while Mabui could only roll her eyes.

"Kiba stop it, Mabui isn't interesting in your fleabag self and for sure isn't going to be on your team" Ino said as she shoved him away with a slight glare.

"Oh really? How do you know?" Kiba asked as Naruto rose his hand.

"I talked with the Hokage the first day we got here and he said we would be on the same team since we've lived together for a good couple of years" Naruto said with a slight glare, annoyed again by the Inuzuka's attitude.

"Oh really? What makes you get special treatment?" Kiba asked as Naruto rose an eyebrow at him.

"I don't get special treatment. My mom is his former student and wanted to meet him with us and he then told us, with how since me and Mabui have been living together for a good while, it makes sense to keep us together" Naruto said with a sigh before Shino nodded.

"He is right Kiba as they have been trained together while you have not. Hokage-sama would of course keep them together" Shino said as to him it was the only outcome that made sense.

"And if I was on your team I'd ask for a change for sure" Mabui said smirking as Kiba visibly became deflated before taking a step back.

"Whatever, maybe when we go on a mission together you'll see differently babe" Kiba shrugged it off with a wink before Iruka walked in.

"Alright everyone sit down so we can begin" the chunin said after clearing his throat to get their attention, thankful that he didn't need to yell today. "Today is a big day for all of you as today you will find out your teams but before that I must say how proud I am of all of you making it this far and from here on out you are no longer my students but my comrades of the Hidden Leaf Village" Iruka said, smiling as his class clapped at him with smiles.

"Okay enough sappiness let us get started" Iruka said before clearing his throat and quickly reading through the list of names and listing their team number and sensei, none of the names though were any Naruto recognized until they got to Team Seven.

Team Seven was Sasuke, Sakura, and a boy named Sai with their sensei as Kakashi Hatake. Team Eight ended up being Shino, Hinata – which was the name of the girl who kept nervously staring at Mabui – and Kiba with a woman named Kurenai Yuhi as their sensei. Team Nine was still active and Team Ten ended up being Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji with a man named Asuma Sarutobi as their sensei.

"And finally Naruto Senju and Mabui Senju, you two will be a team of your own, Team 11, with Izumi Uchiha as your sensei. Normally we don't allow two member teams but you are new editions to the class, which is normally ensured so there are no leftovers" Iruka said before he closed his folder and walked over to the door to open it.

"You all can come in now" he said as one by one the sensei walked into the room. "From now on these are your sensei and they will continue to train you and ensure you grow stronger under their teachings. Work well to get along and work well as a team from this point on" he said before signaling for the jonin to go on.

Naruto looked around for his sensei before he saw a brown haired woman walk up to him. "Nice to finally meet you Naruto. I am Izumi Uchiha and from now on I will be your sensei" she said as Naruto stood up with a smile.

"It is very nice to meet you" he said as he shook her hand before Mabui did the same.

"Well we still need to introduce ourselves more so meet me at the front gate of the Uchiha district. I'll be waiting for you so we can go to where I plan to talk with you two at" she said before disappearing in a puff of smoke, showing that she was a clone.

"Best not to keep her waiting Naruto-sama" Mabui said as Naruto nodded and they headed to leave the class, waving to their friends as they left with the sensei ahead of them.

"It must boil your blood to have an Uchiha as your sensei doesn't it Senju?" Sasuke asked with a smirk, making Naruto sigh and look over at him.

"Actually no it doesn't as I don't have an unrealistic hatred towards the Uchiha like you seem to have for me and my clan. I look forward to what Mabui and I can learn from her" Naruto said, ignoring Sasuke's slight glare and huff before he and Mabui left the class room and quickly made their way towards the Uchiha district.

"Ah about time you all showed up as here I thought I'd have to fail you" Izumi teased before she stood up from a nearby bench and threw away some dango sticks she had been snacking on while waiting for them.

"Sorry someone stopped us just before we left. So where exactly are we going?" Mabui asked as they followed Izumi through the Uchiha district.

"A friend's house where I will ask my questions about you. Plus my friend wants to meet you Naruto, she's an old friend of your mother's" she said making Naruto raise an eyebrow before the wink from her made him realize she probably meant his birth mother.

Mabui and he looked around the district as Izumi led them through it and for the most part there were some of stares, mainly directed at him. 'Do most Uchiha have an unnecessary dislike towards Senju?' he thought with a sigh before Izumi stopped in front of a large house.

"Come on, no use standing around and keeping her waiting" she said as she opened the front door and lead them inside. "Mikoto! I'm back and I brought Naruto and his girlfriend!" Izumi yelled out with a smirk which only grew as a blush grew on both his and Mabui's faces but before they could retort a voice interrupted them.

"Oh good. It's about time I see my best friend's child" another woman's voice said before the source stepped out into the entry way.

The woman had fair skin with long straight black hair that had bangs on either side of her face to frame her cheeks and black eyes. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a reddish purple skirt and a pair of black calf high socks.

"Oh my," Mikoto, if the name Izumi said earlier was anything to go by, said as she looked him over "you look so much like your father but it is so nice to meet you Naruto" she said with a smile as she grabbed his hand and held it with hers.

"I-It's nice to meet you as well?" he said unsure of what was all happening before Mikoto giggled a bit and let go of his hands.

"Sorry this must be odd to you. Please come in so I can explain and your sensei here can do the standard introduction" Mikoto said before Izumi walked past her.

"Well come on my little genin, we can talk in the living room and ask the usual 'get to know you' questions" Izumi said as Naruto and Mabui followed Mikoto into the main living room.

"Please sit down. It is so nice to see you after so long" Mikoto said with a warm smile before the woman sat down next to Izumi, slapping her hand as their sensei tried to reach for the cookies on the table.

"So you know my mom, like my birth mom?" Naruto asked as the subject of his real mom was an odd one since his current mom always came to mind when he thought of the word 'mom'. He didn't doubt his birth mom loved and cared for him while he grew inside her but Tsunade was all he knew in terms of a mother.

"Yes, she was my best friend and rival. We even were on the same team as genin. We butted heads but she was always someone you could rely on" Mikoto said before moving the plate closer to the two of them and slapping Izumi's hand away again.

"Ow fine Mikoto I get it no cookies" Izumi grumbled before she cleared her throat. "How about we get on to the team introductions. You like names, likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future. I'll start" Izumi said before she motioned to herself

"My name is Izumi Uchiha. I like dango, my family, relaxing in the sun, sweets, and a certain someone that had to leave on a long term mission. I dislike people who bare grudges, act cocky, disregard their teammates, and traitors. As for my dreams for the future I dream of having a family with the man I love and retiring peacefully when he returns" she said with a warm smile before motioning to Mabui. "Ladies first, you next" she added before Mabui smiled and nodded.

"I'm Mabui. I like standing beside Naruto-sama, training, getting stronger, and repaying my debt. I dislike people who insult Naruto-sama, rude people in general, perverts, and dislike me just because I am from Kumo. My dream is to become a strong kunoichi able to bring pride to Kumo and…." she said before trailing off and her eyes flickering towards Naruto for a second before blushing, making both Izumi and Mikoto giggle.

"Okay we get it, how about you Naruto" Izumi said as teasing and getting the two of them closer was going to be really fun.

"Well I am Naruto Senju. I like training, spending time with my friends and family, and working to become a better medic and swordsmen. I dislike rude people, perverts, traitors, and people who leer at my mom. As for dreams I want to be a great medic and a great swordsmen, make a name for myself, and maybe even have a family of my own" he said with a smile, not noticing the darker blush and smile on Mabui's face as she looked down at the ground.

"Hmmm very nice goals, the both of you, now normally I'd give you a final test but honestly I don't feel you need it" she said as she stood up and smiled at the two of them. "The final test is mainly to see if you can work alongside those picked to be on your team but you've trained along Mabui for several years so I doubt I have to worry" Izumi said as she had already gotten the okay to skip over the test by the Hokage if she felt like it. "Plus I think you can listen to me well enough" she added as Naruto and Mabui nodded.

"We look forward to working with you sensei" Mabui said with a bow before Naruto did the same.

"Good because we start missions tomorrow so go share the news with Tsunade and enjoy the rest of the day as tomorrow we'll be going on a lot of missions" she said as the two of them nodded.

"I'm sorry that we have to leave. I'd like to talk to you more about my birth parents and stuff" Naruto said as Mikoto nodded with a smile.

"That would be wonderful. Feel free to drop by whenever you want, my doors are always open to you and Mabui" Mikoto said before picking up the plate of cookies. "Please take some for the road" she insisted with a smile as Naruto and Mabui took a cookie before leaving to head back to their home.

"I swear he's as energetic and bright as Kushina" Mikoto said with a nostalgic smile from remembering her best friend.

"And I can tell he'll be surprising just like how she was from your stories of Kushina" Izumi said as she quickly snatched a cookie off the table while Mikoto rolled her eyes but smiled, hoping her words to be true.

"Our missions tomorrow most likely will be D rank but even then I find myself looking forward to them a bit" Naruto said as he held his hands behind his head with a smile.

"Same here as Lady Tsunade did say we all have to start at the beginning before getting to the more serious missions" Mabui said before they saw Shizune walking down the street who in turn noticed them.

"Oh hi you two, already done with your first meeting with your sensei?" Shizune asked, excited to see how it went for them both.

"Izumi-sensei was very nice and friendly, we met at a woman named Mikoto's house and got to know each other" Mabui said with a smile as Shizune nodded, already having known that Izumi planned to introduce Naruto to Kushina's old friend.

"Mikoto is a very sweet woman and I'm glad you get along with your sensei so far. Your mother is probably excitedly waiting for you to return" Shizune said to Naruto before she looked at the time with a frown.

"What's wrong Shizune?" Naruto asked as Shizune sighed.

"I have to rush to the store for…..something and need some help. Mabui can I maybe get your help?" Shizune asked, trying to send Mabui a signal which the girl thankfully got as her eyes widened and she nodded.

"Of course! I don't mind helping you at all" Mabui said before looking over to Naruto. "I am sorry Naruto-sama but are you okay with going home without me?" she asked as he nodded.

"Sure but I can come along if you need the extra help" he offered before both of them waved him off.

"We should be able to handle it. Thank you though for offering. For now you should head back home and share the good news with your mom" Shizune said while he just shrugged his shoulders and watched as the two of them walked off, leaving him alone to head home.

Though, as he headed home he was distracted as, while passing by a nearby training grounds, he heard the sounds of something hitting into wood rapidly. Curiosity got the better of him as he could hear the whoosh of things flying through the air before hitting what he figured to be a wooden target and grew interested in how someone could be throwing weapons so fast.

As he peeked into the training grounds from the leverage point of a high up branch on a tree he was surprised by the amount of wooden targets, all covered with metal weapons embedded into them. And even more surprised by the variety of weapons in the targets as well as they fact they were still being thrown by someone.

The person was a girl with soft brown hair done up in two buns with a pair of brown eyes that he could see were narrowed in concentration. She wore a white long sleeved high collared white blouse with maroon edges and a pair of maroon puffy hakama styled pants and a pair of black fingerless gloves and black sandals to finish it off.

Her body, not that Naruto was looking, was lean, her chest not to big but not small – being around a mid B cup – with a rather toned and bubbly rear.

Though, before he could watch more, he quickly had to leap back to avoid a shuriken thrown from his right and a figure appeared behind him.

"What are you doing here, spying on my teammate" a male voice asked as Naruto turned around to face a rather annoyed looking Hyuga who had his Byakugan activated.

"Wasn't exactly spying, just curious what the noise was since I could hear it from the nearby street" Naruto said as the Hyuga didn't look convinced.

"Team Nine has this training field booked so best to go on your way before you get in trouble" the man said before they heard someone sigh.

"Neji no need to be so serious like that. He was just interested and came to check…." The girl said as she stepped out from the bushes, having heard her teammate rush off. Her sentence stopped midway as her eyes widened as she looked at Naruto.

"Y-Your Naruto Senju, son of Tsunade Senju. Right?" the girl asked as Naruto nodded and stood up, dusting off his pants.

"Yeah, sorry about peaking in on you. I just heard so many weapons hitting targets and was curious to see it" Naruto said before the girl grabbed his hands and looked up at him with stars in her eyes.

"Oh my god I can't believe it's really you. When I heard you and your mother came into the village a few days ago I wanted to find you but my sensei forbid me from doing it. I have to say your mother is my role model and an amazing person" the girl said excitedly, making Naruto chuckle as he had expected something like this though was surprised by how less weird he figured it would be.

"Yeah my mom is pretty great. It is nice to meet you…" he said before trailing off as he hadn't gotten her name yet.

"Oh! I'm sorry. My name is Tenten and this is my teammate Neji" she said, adding in the last part off handedly. "Say I heard you passed the marksmanship test using senbon. No one has gotten a pass using senbon since, well, me" she said with a proud smile while Naruto nodded.

"My mom and older sister of sorts taught me how to use them since being trained as a medic learning how to disable opponents with the pinpoint hitting of nerves is a handy skill" he said as Tenten nodded understandingly.

"Say, if you have some time, do you want to show me some of your skills with senbon? I'm training to be a weapon expert and am always interested in seeing more ways of using them" Tenten said as she mainly used senbon to make her opponents waste time blocking them so she can get the stronger weapons of hers ready to throw.

"Um….sure. I guess I have a few minutes to spare" he said as he knew they were planning something, given by how odd Shizune was acting, so he might as well give them time to prepare.

"Great! Thank you so much for this. It's not every day I get to meet the son of my hero and see their skills" Tenten said before she started to drag him into the training ground, a disgruntled Neji following behind them.

"Quick question, why is my mom your hero? I mean I know she's a Sannin and everything but I'm just curious" Naruto asked as they entered the clearing where he saw two large storage scrolls unrolled on the ground where Tenten had been standing previously before Neji had found him.

"You mom is just amazing. She is the epitome of what kunoichi should be: strong, smart, beautiful, and independent while also being able to work with a team. I've looked up to her since I was a kid, even tried my hand at medical ninjutsu and getting stronger like her but being a medic just wasn't for me" Tenten said, ending with a frown before she shook it off.

"It was then that I discovered seals and Fuinjutsu and decided to work from there, where I then found out my knack for weapons and decided to become a weapon master" she said before Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Being a medic isn't for everyone but I'm glad you found something you can work towards as by the amount of bullseyes around us I can see you are doing well with your goal" Naruto said as with literally every target around them the bullseyes were the only part that the weapons were in.

"Thanks, that means a lot" Tenten said, quickly turning around to hide the blush she got from the son of her hero complimenting her.

"Say, Senju, is it true you have a girl from Kumo on your team?" Neji asked as Naruto nodded.

"You can call me Naruto and yes, Mabui is originally from Kumo but began living with me and my mom after I helped her. She is from Kumo but has permission to be here and be a ninja for Konoha as well" Naruto said, having a reply ready as he figured many Hyuga wouldn't be too happy about Mabui though he understood why.

After all the elders of Kumo who still had the last Raikage's mindset and greed had brought a lot of pain to the Hyuga clan but he had hoped that the return of the body as well as a formal apology from Kumo would help heal things.

"Whatever, just tell her to stay away from Lady Hinata" Neji growled out before walking away to a nearby tree, still watching but deciding to give them a bit of space.

"So," Naruto said as he pulled out some senbon "want me to show you some places senbon can be used to knock someone out instantly?" he asked as Tenten nodded excitedly and he spent the next few minutes showing Tenten some tricks he learned to do with senbon.

All in all he found showing his skills to Tenten interesting and the girl very friendly. Especially since with him just getting settled in Konoha he didn't know all that many people his age so getting to know the weapon user was fun.

"I'm sorry but I really must go, my mom is expecting me home. Well she was expecting me immediately after I got done with meeting my sensei for the first time" Naruto said as Tenten frowned but understood.

"Well don't want to keep your mom waiting. But….maybe if it's okay….can we hang out more some other time?" Tenten asked with a smile. "It's just nice to see someone with a thing for weapons as well. Plus I'd like to see more of what you can do as well as that sword you are carrying around" she added as he chuckled and nodded.

"Of course Tenten, I'll see you around" he said before he quickly headed off leaving a smiling Tenten behind.

"Seriously Tenten? Why are you getting friendly with him considering his teammate" Neji said making Tenten sigh.

"Neji I know your feelings towards Kumo but she isn't Kumo and Naruto isn't either. Plus he is the son of my hero and is actually a cool guy. I mean did you see his skills with senbon?" she said, motioning to the straw training dummy that was basically a pin cushion due to the amount of her senbon the two of them had thrown into it, mainly him though.

"Plus his sword I can just feel it's amazing. Don't judge him before you actually get to know him" she added before Neji grunted and walked off basically meaning he'll try but he won't like it.

Thankfully for Naruto, as he got home, it seemed Shizune and Mabui were still out. "Mom, I'm home!" he called out as he entered the house to see his mom waiting in the living room.

"Ah bout time you got home. Come here, tell me how it went" she said with a smile, patting the seat next to her as she set her tea down.

"Izumi was nice, she took us to meet a friend of my birth mom's named Mikoto. We did the standard introduction and she sent us home after deciding we didn't need a test. We start missions tomorrow" he said excitedly with a smile, making his mom chuckle as she ruffled his hair.

"Glad your excited Naruto but please, when you get to higher missions, be careful. For me" Tsunade said as she had already told her son of the story of how she lost her fiancé, Shizune's uncle, and her brother. She always stressed to be vigilant when on missions when she was training him the years before and still wanted to.

"I know mom, I'll be careful and Mabui will always be watching my back. I promise I'll do my best not to make you worry" he said, smiling warmly as his mom draped her arm over his shoulder and pulled him in for a hug and kissed the top of his head.

"That's my boy. So did Mabui go off with Shizune?" she asked before he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Yeah she went to buy stuff for the party" he said making Tsunade groan.

"I swear Shizune is terrible at hiding things like that. At least try and act surprised for her" Tsunade said making Naruto chuckle and nod.

"I know mom, I have practice from all the times she let the birthday parties slip" Naruto joked before the two of them laughed.

"You know I'm proud of you right? And that I'll only continue to be more and more proud of you" Tsunade said as she pet her son's head.

"Of course mom and I'll do everything I can to keep it that way. I want to make a name for myself" he said, Tsunade understanding since he was in her shadow due to her last name.

"Just be safe that is all I care about. I can't lose you" she said since from when he got his headband her old fears had been rising up a bit more even though she trusted him and believed he was skilled enough to stay safe. Old habits, like worrying, die hard.

But she still had faith, with all his training and abilities, he'd be okay.

For now she'd enjoy the peacefulness of D rank missions before seeing how quickly he makes his way out of her shadow. And knowing him it probably won't be long.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **Important** : I have a poll out on my profile that I need your opinion on so please vote if you have the time ^^

Sorry again about the later update. Honestly I might make the decision I made the poll about at the end of this week. I'll try for an update on Thursday but I have another kidney doctor appointment so we'll see.

I honestly couldn't think of a 'bell test' like test for Mabui and Naruto from Izumi as honestly they don't need it. Kakashi's test was to get them to work together and Mabui and Naruto already can work together.

Also from this chapter on I am happy to say Tenten is the next pairing girl!

The pairing is now revealed to be:

Naruto x Mabui x Tenten x ?

The last one will be revealed in time.

Next chapter I might show some missions before getting to the first real arc that involves fighting! Finally right? Lol. Plus it'll lead to the next girl being introduced.

I hope you all liked this chapter!

Rate and Review!

Until Next Time

Buh-Bye!


End file.
